Fate of the Star: Her Story: Volume 1
by TFStarsong
Summary: She ran away in order to escape from her dark past, but it seems the Fates aren't done with her. In the hot Nevada desert, she and her friends make a discovery that places them in the middle of an old war and in the position of choosing the best side. And she'll do anything to see her friends safe and sound at the end. Anything. Deceiving summary is deceiving. Or is it? Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to America

A/N: Hello everyone to the first chapter of Volume 1! I'm so anxious because first impressions and all that, but I guess some of you already passed that with the prologue. Honestly, I didn't feel this anxious when I posted the prologue, but rather excited. Well, I guess we'll see how this goes.

This is a new and edited version of what I uploaded last year. Well, new as in 'I kept mostly everything but added stuff and corrected mistakes and I hope I did something good.'. I really hope I did something good.

Now, I didn't have a beta and my friend wasn't able to look over this, so all the mistakes you might find are all mine. I did my best but we all know that some still remain.

Thank you for reading and please review! It would make my day! Btw, the next chapter will be posted later this day, so stick around!

I don't own anything but my OCs! You'll see the Autobots and everyone else in a few days! ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

\- Welcome to America -

"Ioana..."

"Ioana."

"Ioaaaanaaa."

...

...

A gentle shake.

"Hmm? What, Ale?" Ioana groaned, plucking her earphones out of her ears and turning her head. Hard but warm eyes locked with an annoyed pair of chocolate eyes.

Ioana had long wavy brown hair reaching to her lower back. Her almond-shaped face held brown, once warm and lively, now hard and mature eyes and a small nose. Small rosy lips were almost always pulled in a line or an impassive smile. Her body was slim, as shown her purple T-shirt, covered by a black jacket, and old and used blue jeans and a pair of black high heels. She also wore a small pink rose clip in her hair, just above her right ear.

"Don't be like that, bro." Ale said, pouting. "How much till we get there?" whined the other girl.

Just then the intercom sounded.

 _'Dear passengers, we'd like to announce you that we are approaching our destination. The plane will land shortly. Thank you.'_.

Ioana glanced at the ceiling.

"Got your answer, I presume?" The girl asked, a hint of faint amusement in her tone. She placed her earphones back on, music loud in her ears.

"Hoff, ce dusman!"(1) Ale huffed, still pouting.

After that, she turned her head to look at the seat in front of her and at the kid making weird faces at her like a little unmannered punk. Ale glared at the boy and immaturely pulled her tongue out. She felt a sudden but firm slap at the back of her head and turned to Ioana again. The girl gave her a meaningful look and Ale pouted even more. The Universe just seemed to work against her today!

\- A little later -

"It's pretty nice here, no?" said Ale putting her hands on her hips. She grinned and turned to Ioana.

Alexandra was dressed like she was going to a funeral, not visiting a friend. Black was her favourite colour, though, but that didn't mean she didn't want to wear any other colours. She just preferred black a lot more. She had short curly dark-brown hair, longer on the right side of her face and shorter on the other. Warm, big and full of energy brown eyes, a small button-like nose and oval face. She was 5 cm shorter than Ioana, who came at 165 cm tall, and had a round body. Ale was an impatient but lovable person, Ioana's best friend, but fierce and scary when challenged and very protective of her friends.

They had just climbed off the plane and stepped into the loud, crowded and busy atmosphere of the Terminal. Ioana just nodded, glancing around with an appreciative air.

"Yosh! Let's go, we need to find Tamara!" Ale grinned, placing her hands on her hips, in a pose.

"But first our things, or did you forget about them?" came the light teasing tone. Ioana looked at her friend, waiting for her to remember.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Ale's face lit up in recognition.

"Ale, what am I going to do with you?" Ioana sighed fondly.

"Hoff, sorry." Ale sulked.

"Come." Ioana nodded toward the luggage area, tone slightly amused.

Ale grinned and took off with a boost of energy.

\- A little later -

"So... where is she?" asked Alexandra, glancing around her.

"Somewhere in front of the airport." Ioana answered, her eyes hard and focused, scanning the parking lot. They landed on an orange, black and brown silhouette in the distance. "There." she said and pointed where to.

Ioana turned to Ale, only to find her already rushing ahead. She chose to walk slowly, mostly because of her many things. Tamara was a tall fair-skinned brunette. She had a heart-shaped face, a small nose and big brown eyes sparkling with happiness and one big warm grin. She was dressed in black fake leather jeans, black converse and an orange jacket opened to show the red T-shirt underneath. Her curly long hair was let down, reaching her middle back and completing the outfit.

"Hey Tamy!" Ale glomped Tamara, not even thinking about all the luggage she had. The result? A desperate-for-breath Tamara on the asphalt and Alexandra pancake-ing her to the ground.

"OFF! Off! Get off!" got out the poor girl, fighting with the combined weight of both Alexandra and her things.

"Oh dear." cold demeanour gone for the moment, Ioana rushed to get Alexandra to the side, as she was too heavy to lift up. "Alexandra be more careful!" she scolded, making sure Tamara was still alive.

"Oh, sorry, Tamy! I didn't mean to!" Alexandra apologized when she could finally get off the ground. Tamara gasped when she felt the other girl move off of her and tried to lift herself up, but only managed with the help of Ioana.

"I-it's okay, j-just don't do it ever again. At least with all those things! Phew! Heh, I think that everyone is looking at us." Tamara laughed, fixing her clothes and giving her friend a reassuring smile, while trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks." Ale smiled sheepishly. She was just so happy to see her friend after three years of only Skype-ing and talking on the phone.

"Ale, be more careful." Ioana looked at the girl, disapprovingly. Then, she looked at Tamara. "Are you alright?"

Tamara smiled warmly, and patted Ale's shoulder, trying to reassure the sad brunette.

"Yes I feel fine, there's no need to worry so much." she gave Ioana that warm motherly grin and stepped forward and hugged her. "Welcome to America." she whispered to her.

Ioana sighed heavily and sunk deeper into the hug. She allowed herself a moment of warmth and calm. It lasted a few meaningful seconds and when Tamara let her go she already felt at more peace.

Feeling the change in the atmosphere Ale grinned and put her arms over the girl's shoulders.

"So, where's your car?" asked Ale trying to slowly, not suddenly, break the nice moment that happened between the two of her friends.

Tamara pointed to the left, to a red Toyota.

"Come on, we have some distance to go till we reach my town." she said, grasping some of the girls' luggage, trying to balance their weight between the three of them.

"What town more exactly and more importantly, can I drive?" required Ale, handing Tamara one of her many bags.

"Hmm, Jasper, the name of my town is Jasper and, no you can't. From what I heard, I think I shouldn't let you drive for a while!" Tamara laughed, and accepted the bag.

Together, the three girls got to the car and started the long road to Jasper, Nevada.

\- End of the chapter -

(1)= Romanian: "Hoff, what an enemy!"


	2. Chapter 2: The House

A/N: Hello again everybody! As promised, I'm back with the second chapter! Now, it might seem weird, but tomorrow I'll upload 2 chapters again. I have an established update schedule and If you all want to, I can totally post it here and on AO3 too. Thing is, in 5 days I'll be finished with Volume 1 and I'll begin the second one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song in the link nor the Transformers Franchise/Series.

Any grammar mistakes are my own. Again, my friend couldn't read the chapter over for me.

I hope you'll like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

\- The house -

"Great place you have, Tamy!" said Alexandra admiring Tamara's house.

"Thanks, dear." Tamara smiled at the shorter girl.

On the outside, the walls were light yellow, almost cream. The roof was dark red, the reason why the walls appeared so light coloured.

Tamara pulled out her keys from her pocket and opened the door with a soft click. Inside, the hallway was the same colour as the outside. The girls left their shoes in a small chest in the hallway, where they also left their jackets, safe in the closet that was there.

"So, do ya want to bring the bags in, now, or the tour of the house first?" Tamara asked, while she placed her jacket inside the closet.

"The house tour first!" Ale yelled excited to see her friend's home.

Tamara just rolled her eyes, smiling amused. She could have bet that Alexandra would choose that. She looked at Ioana, who shrugged. Thus, she proceeded to give them a full tour of the house.

In the hallway there was another door, other than the one towards the living room, that, Tamara explained, led to the garage, for they left the car outside, not in the garage.

The living room was beautifully furnished with white wood furniture. The wall on the right side from the door was taken by a big plasma TV, two slim and tall cabinets, one in each corner, and a long table-like board beginning in one corner and ending in the other. A few nice decorations, and even some old toys that were pretty much in a good shape, of which Alexandra took notice, were placed on the drawers under the board.

"So kawaii! You have toys put here as decorations." she gestured to them, jumping like a little kid in a candy store.

"Haha, yes, indeed." Tamara smiled. "You see, these are some of my most beloved toys. For example," she pointed to a red car that looked suspiciously familiar, "this is the first car that I didn't destroy because of its colour or shape. I used to play with it so much I'm surprised it has yet to fall to pieces " she laughed.

"Isn't it dangerous, leaving them like this, with no protection?" Ioana asked, staring at the toys with a passive look, but you could have sworn there was a longing sparkle in her eyes.

"No, not really. I don't get many, if any, visitors. Just my father, from time to time." She explained. Tamara had come here three years ago, when her parents divorced, and her father took her with him, for a better future, without a heartless woman for a mother. "Plus, the people here are really nice and quiet. They wouldn't steal some old used toys." she added.

"Hm."

Tamara then continued with the tour, and telling them a little bit more about the room.

"The fireplace there still works. I usually start the fire when it's winter and I get the rare occasion to be visited by a neighbor." The fireplace was beside the door the girls came from, on its left side, two couches in front of it. "I turn on the ceiling fan when it's really hot. There," she pointed to the large glass doors that were covered by white semi-transparent curtains, where a small coffee table, two couches and another sofa, one being in front of the TV, were. They were all white and gave off a calm, home-y feeling, "is where my guests usually sit. I too choose to stay there when reading or doing homework."

"Hee, how fluffy!" Ale said. She was rubbing her toes in the big, white and fluffy carpet underneath the sofa and the love seats. Another one was under the other sofa.

Tamy laughed and Ioana's eyes warmed with amusement at her friend's childish behavior, but her face remained passive.

The living room was connected to the kitchen, while a smaller hallway from the kitchen led to the bathroom and the dining room. The kitchen was quite spacious, fully-equipped with an island disconnecting the kitchen area from a small space occupied by a 6-person table.

Inside the dinning room stood a big, massive, brown, 12-person table. The chairs had their seats covered by cloth. The walls were a light brown, two small windows showing the orange light of the setting sun.

"Huh, guess we've really lost track of time." Ale observed.

"It does seem so." Tamy agreed. "Well, I'll show you the attic - you'll see the guest rooms, there's no need for me to show 'em to ya - and then dinner. What do you say?" Tamy suggested grinning

"Yes!" the other girl yelled, while Ioana just gave a nod.

They went back into the living room where the stairs where. They occupied the entire wall opposite of the fireplace and started next to the glass doors, ending right in front of one of the tall cabinets. They went up and another hallway connected all the rooms. At the end of it was a bathroom, said Tamara. There were four bedrooms in total, two on one side and two on the other.

"That one there," the girl pointed to the first door on the wall in front of them, "is mine. This one and the one next to it are the only ones with a balcony." she said and Ioana and Alexandra looked at each other.

"You take the one with the balcony." Alexandra said. "You'll need it for Blue!" she grinned at her friend, making her sigh fondly.

Back in front of the stairs was another stairway resembling ones in a school. They stepped into the attic and Tamara showed them the storage room, in front of them and another room on the right.

"Okay, this, " Tamara waved to the door "is a surprise. It's for you, Ioana, and Mary, who you said will arrive later this week." she smiled, nervous, and slowly opened the door.

Alexandra gasped in delight, her eyes lit up with joy and she looked at Ioana, who stood there, frozen by shock.

In the left corner of the room was a big black piano, in the right one, a complete set of drums, two guitars in front of them, an electric one and a country one, and 2 speakers beside them and three microphones in front, close to the door, but far enough to let some space.

"A music room!" squealed Alexandra, eyes scanning every instrument, which looked to be in top shape.

"I made this room for us, all of us, me, you, Alexandra, Mary and Estera. I had hoped to, ya know, be part of the group." Tamara scratched her arm, and added, "But, I've seen and I know. Well, at least we can repeat a little. I mean, to keep in shape, right?" she gave a small laugh at the end. She looked at Ioana, nervous and a bit scared.

A few moments of silence followed. The other two in the room started to worry, when Ioana opened her mouth and began, hesitating:

"I know." Ioana said sincerely, biting her bottom lip. "I know you wanted to, that all three of you did. But, I-I was afraid. And then," she started, her voice shaking, a very unusual thing for the other two to witness, and continued, "i-It happened a-and I couldn't continue... I'm sorry." she bowed her head, looking at the floor. She couldn't bear to let them see her pain. Her hand went up to her rose clip and she clutched it like a lifeline.

"Hey, hey, no need for that now. We are here, we understand." Alexandra hugged her, knowing that was what her friend needed. "It's okay." she felt Ioana hug her back, and held her tightly. She felt a wet patch on her shoulder, but paid it no mind.

"Yes, Alexandra is right, Ioana. We're here for you." Tamara added and hugged the two girls. They stayed like that for a few precious moments, and then Ioana pulled back slowly.

"Thank you." Ioana whispered, not trusting her voice with a louder tone.

"No problem." Alexandra smile at her friend. "Now, I'm huuuungry!" Alexandra needed to escape this suffocating atmosphere. This room was too full of negative feelings. So, she tried to disperse it in the only way she knew: using her big mouth. It worked like a miracle.

In her still vulnerable state, Ioana let out a few watery giggles and she finally calmed herself down. "You're a life saver Ale... also a really huge loudmouth, but where would I be without you? No, I better not answer to that." Then her face returned to it's usual inexpressive features.

Alexandra frowned. While she didn't want her friend to cry, she wanted her to show more emotions. She sighed relieved, nonetheless.

"Well, I didn't prepare anything, so we either go see what's in the fridge or we order something." Tamara glanced at Ioana, just to reassure herself that she was okay.

Ioana noticed but didn't speak, choosing to shake her head in a 'Don't worry' way.

"Let's order!" came from Ale.

"And what would you like, pizza-"

"Yes! Pizza!" she yelled.

"You didn't even let me finish." Tamara sweatdropped.

"Hoff! I don't need anything else!" Ale exclaimed proudly.

"Okay, if you take pizza, then order a 'Margherita' one for me please." Ioana politely asked.

"'kay, then it's settled."

"Aye!"

Tamara went down to make the call and the two girls were left alone. Alexandra looked at her friend, seeing her glance at the instruments.

"You know you can talk to me if you feel the need to talk to someone." Alexandra said.

"I know. It's okay, I'm fine." Ioana reassured her best friend, although she couldn't look her in the eye yet.

"Okay, if you say so..." Alexandra wasn't so sure, but left her be when Tamara asked - more like yelled through the floors- what kind of pizza she wanted.

Left alone, Ioana approached each and every instrument, inspecting them, even the microphones.

"What do you think? She did this for me. For us." Ioana looked at the purple carpet. No one answered her, but the little rose in her hand felt warmer. She gave an empty chuckle and returned to what she had been doing.

Before she knew it, she had already spent half an hour up in the little studio. She stopped at the piano, placed a pale hand on it, marvelling at its beauty, and turned towards the door.

\- Meanwhile -

After Tamara ended the call, she and Ale went and took all the bags out of the car, and placed them in their respective rooms. Afterwards, she asked Alexandra where they should eat. She spent at least 20 minutes observing Ale trying to examine each and every room on the main floor, before the girl turned to her with a determined face.

"Well, the dining room is too big, and the kitchen's too quiet and lonely. That leaves us with the small 'Relaxing area'." She placed her right fist in her left palm, and nodded seriously, like she had just found an important clue, critical to solving a great mystery.

"'Relaxing area'?" asked Tamara, titled her head amused.

"Duh, yeah! That's what I've nicknamed your corner with all those comfy lookin' seats." she pointed to the sofa, love seats and coffee table.

"Pfff, if that's how you want to call it." the girl laughed. Then she became serious. "Is she alright?"

Alexandra sighed. "I sincerely don't know. I can't read her mind or see that far behind her mask, but we must be careful." she glanced at the ceiling and crossed her arms.

Tamara nodded. She hadn't wanted to see her friend so saddened. Had she known that she would be so surprised and upset by that room, she would have refrained from showing it to them. But, she knew that if she hadn't, one of the girls would have found it and looked inside and ask why she hadn't.

Just then the doorbell sounded and interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, the pizza is here! I'll go get it." she said.

She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Peter! Thanks!" she grinned, taking the boxes.

"Heh, you're welcome! But, what's with so many?"

"Some old friends of mine are over." she explained. "Well, see ya around!"

"Bye!" Peter waved.

She came back into the living and left the boxes on the small table.

"Who was that?" Ale asked, looking suspicious, while taking a bite.

Tamy raised her eyebrow.

"He's just a classmate of mine, no need to go all overprotective papa bear on me. Also, isn't it too hot?" she asked expecting the other brunette to start whining that she burned herself.

"I'll go all papa bear on you whenever I feel like it! And, no. Did you forget that I used to eat Turkish food? Now I can't feel if the food is too hot anymore." she laughed.

"Pfff." Tamara laughed too.

It was only then, when they heard the music from upstairs. The two looked at each other surprised.

"That... that must be Ioana..." Tamara stared at the ceiling.

"It can't be..." Alexandra said, unbelieving, slowly placing her unfinished slice of pizza back in its box.

"There's only one way to know. Let's go upstairs." Tamara said already climbing the stairs and the shorter girl followed.

They went up in the attic and Tamara knock twice on the door. When she got no answer and the music continued she slowly opened the door and allowed Alexandra to look inside too.

There was Ioana, seated on the chair in front of the piano. Her fingers were playing over the keys, gracefully and unhurried, like she was in her own world.

\- From Ioana's point of view -

When I turned my back to the piano, it was like something suddenly called me back. The sudden need to be back in the past, when the world still held colour for me, when I still thought of the world as a safe and wonderful place, rushed over me.

So, I turned back and gave in. The longing was too strong for me to fight back against. The only way I could make it fade away was to do this. Sometimes it's good to give in...

When my fingers touched the keys of the piano, I knew what melody I would play.

(A/N: Melody can be found here: watch?v=FIidPoomnuA&index=8&list=RDSwInx1kbzFE )

\- Normal point of view -

The song was beautiful! They had heard it before, and they knew how well Ioana could play, but it's been so long since..

The song wasn't too sad nor too happy, but they felt it fit their friend amazingly. Her eyes were closed and she looked so calm, so at peace with the whole world and the Universe while she played. It was so wonderful to just listen and see the passion with which she expressed herself.

Only when then song ended did they realize that they've been in a hypnotic-like state. Ioana's music tended to do that from time to time. It did before, in the past, at least.

\- Ioana's POV -

I glanced at the door and gasped, seeing my friends there, looking as shocked as me. I sprung up from my seat as if burned.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see in what shape the piano was. I guess I've went over the edge with that. And heh..." I spoke up, somehow out of breath, rubbing my arm and trying to contain my subtle trembling. I was just trying to make excuses, I knew that. And I know they did too. But I wasn't trying to lie to them, but to myself. I.. just.. needed to reassure myself. It wasn't often that my defense mechanism activated. I'm so grateful they decided to play along...

"It's okay, no harm done, right?" Tamara gave a half-hearted grin and slowly came closer. I could see she wasn't comfortable, that she didn't feel like smiling at all. I just made the hole inside her bigger.

"Yeah! I don't think Tamy here would be upset at all! After all, this is the reason she showed us this room, no? To repeat, right?" Alexandra too gave a big blinding grin, which felt way too fake to all of us. She looked like she wanted to swallow both her words and that smile.

I wanted to go and hug them, to tell them it was alright, that the need to cry, to scream, to grief wasn't there, it was fake and I could go back to the person they knew me as back then, but that was a lie and.. and... the world changed me too much, left me cold and used, like a puppet on a lonely string. That is why I closed myself from that freedom music brought. Too many memories and-

"Well, you've taken care of it I see." I stopped myself from going down that road and patted the wood of the instrument.

"Yes, I did. Thanks! Well, we've come to let you know that the pizza arrived. Let's go eat before it gets too cold." Tamara informed me.

Together we went down, an awkward air around us, and sat down to eat.

\- After the girls finished eating, normal POV -

"Hee, I'm full~!" came from Alexandra, who patted her tummy, content.

"For now, you mean." Ioana said before eating the last piece of her pizza. "If you hear something down in the kitchen, it might be this little pig searching for food again." Ioana warned Tamara.

"Pfff, what am I going to do with you Ale?" she facepalmed.

"Feed me." the girl answered simply.

Tamara laughed so hard she fell on the floor, kicking her feet in the air. Even Ioana let out a few chuckles.

"'Kay, 'kay, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Talk to you two tomorrow. Don't stay up too late." Ioana started climbing the stairs.

"Okay mom!" Tamy said teasingly.

Ioana shook her finger at her, like a mother to her children. "I'm warning you." she shoot back, amused.

"Don't worry, we'll clean up here and then go to bed." Tamy reassured her and Ale nodded.

Ioana went up, in the room on the left side of the corridor and changed into her pajamas. Just before she fell asleep she checked her phone. _"Huh, 11:27. That's quite early. It's been a long day though. Hmm, goodnight girls."_ And so, she fell into a dreamless sleep, her mind much too exhausted to give her one.

\- End of the Chapter -


	3. Chapter 3: Great News

A/N: Hey there, guys! I'm back! (In black! XD) with a new chapter! Nothing much going on, I know, but tomorrow we'll finally begin the fun part of Volume 1! For now, we'll have to wait a bit more.

The next chapter - as I said - will be posted later this day!

Disclaimer: All the present characters are mine! They were all created by me. There are no official Transformers characters in the story yet and I don't own any of them.

Any grammar mistakes are mine and all that.

Thanks for your time! Please review!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

\- Great News -

The sun rose and illuminated the bedroom, the cream walls giving a warm and peaceful feeling. Dark brown furniture decorated the room, a big double-door wardrobe close to the door, on it's left side, while on the right side was a hard sturdy desk along with a chair and a few shelves above. The 2-person bed was between the wardrobe and the wall opposite the door, stuck to the wall and a night-table next to it. Above the bed was a small window and next to the night-table were the glass doors of the balcony, covered by snow-white curtains.

The bed, being right next to the window, was the first to be touched by the pale yellow light of the morning, and so was the figure in the bed. The Ioana sat up and stretched, yawning. She, then looked at her phone that rested on the night table. It read 08:00 AM. She yawned again, rose from the bed and searched through her luggage for some clean clothes. She found some and two towels and just as she was about to go to the bathroom, she heard loud thud from the room in front of hers.

She frowned and left her things on the bed and went to check what the sound came from. The girl exited the room and heard the door of the master bedroom open.

"Mornin'." Tamara greeted. "What was that?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know. I was just going to check." Ioana answered.

She put her hand on the door knob and let it down slowly. Inside... Ale, who fell from the bed, and _still_ slept as if nothing had happened.

"Pfff, this girl..." Tamy tried to contain her giggles with difficulty.

"She's incredible... And it's not the first time it happens, either." Ioana was used to this, having shared the same house with the short haired girl for years.

Tamy only now noticed that Ioana wasn't dressed for the day yet and said:

"How about you go change and I go prepare something for us to eat?" She had woken up earlier than Ioana and already changed. She was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt, with long, black sport pants.

"Okay, then. I'll wake her up and let her change too." she suggested.

"Perfect!" and with that Tamy went downstairs.

Ioana turned and faced the still sleeping girl on the floor.

"Ale...Ale! Wake up!" she sighed and tried something else: she lifted her foot and started pocking the short haired girl in the ribs. At first carefully, then with more force.

When she got no reaction - other than Ale turning her back to her - she sighed. She felt her temper rise slowly, but she kept it in check. There was no need to begin the day with a bad start.

"Okay, if that's how you want it..." she put the girl down on the floor and took a deep breath. She put her hands on her hips and she bent down. "Ale~... the food is waiting~."

The only warning Ioana got was the girl opening her eyes. Then Ale sat up as if burned and Ioana rose immediately, avoiding being hit only by millimeters. Such a rapid movement would have made her dizzy, but she lifted herself with such ease, you could see that she had a lot of practice. She will never forget how much her head hurt after being hit by the stone-hard skull of her best friend. Plus, all of her 'teachers' would have been disappointed in her.

"Food?! Where, where?!" Ale looked around her, scanning the room. "Aww, there's no food! How cruel!" she began to fake cry.

Ioana pursed her lips, and she looked pointedly at her friend.

"There will be if you take a shower and change into something better than pajamas. Like I will be doing right now." she reassured her and turned towards the door. "Come on, Tamara's making breakfast." she said as she placed her hand on the door handle.

At the news that there would be food, Ale hurried to search through her bags with a shout of "Okay!".

With a half-annoyed, half-amused sigh, Ioana left the room and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

\- With Tamy -

She took what she knew she would need from the fridge and began making breakfast, though she made more then usual, courtesy of her two friends.

Tamy was watching the eggs in the pan closely, ready to put them on the plate next to her, listening for any sounds from above. She was afraid she made a mistake in leaving Ioana wake up Alex, but she was the only one fully ready for the day at the moment.

She still shuddered when she thought of that time, when she called Ioana early in the morning, at 07:10 or so, desperate for her help with homework. She knew that her Math's teacher would be calling her with the homework and then in front of the whiteboard, in order to give her a mark - _be it good or bad_ -, and the girl went all volcano on her, promising to give her a piece of her mind at school, but did help, none the less. At school, though, she had gotten the scare of her life, and not only hers, the others were just as scared, because, _damn_ , that girl had a way with words, and everyone stayed at least five meters away from the grumpy girl, and even the teachers felt the bad mood she was in. And that was _years ago_. Yes, indeed... years ago... But everything changed since that fateful day and her friend became more serious and that meant... she was even scarier than back then.

Only Ale and Mary were missing a very useful part of their brain, named _Survival Instinct_ , and still continued to dig their own grave.

\- Alexandra -

When she came out of the bathroom, dressed and feeling so much better after a shower, an amazing smell filled her nose and left her mouthwatering. "The essence of life! The reason - well, other than my friends - for which I live! Food~! Here I come!"

So, she rushed out of her room, were she placed her pajamas, practically jumped down the stairs only to land with a big boom, didn't even glance at Ioana in the living room who was coming to get her and ran to the kitchen.

"Mâncare!" (1)

\- Back to Tamara -

As Tamara finished with the eggs and everything else, and put back the ingredients in the fridge, she heard a loud sound, realizing that it didn't come from upstairs, and a very familiar loud shout of "Mâncare!"(1). She sweatdropped, sighed and facepalmed, not even flinching as the girl put a sudden brake, almost sending her flying. Luckily she stopped just in time and there was no tragedy.

Ale then arranged her clothes, and dusted them off. She wore a dark-green short sleeved T-shirt, and short black sport pants.

"Yummy!" exclaimed Ale after looking at the food laid out on the table. "It looks so delicious! Come on, Ioana!" she called back to the girl, only to find that she was leaning against the frame of the door.

She had on a long sleeved purple shirt, and short black reaching-to-her-knees pants, and of course, her favourite long black armbands.

"Ale, I think that you should apologize to Tamara, first." Ioana's face was hard, but her eyes warm with amusement, and she nodded to the other girl, who stood with her arms crossed. She was tapping her right foot too.

"Ehh, sorry Tamy..." Ale laughed nervously.

The girl sighed once again.

"It's okay." turning to Ioana, "Does this happen a lot?" she required.

Ioana lifted herself from the door frame and answered.

"So much you wouldn't believe it." she shrugged good-natured then took the seat at the head of the table.

Then, Tamara took a better look at all of them and grinned.

"Pfff, what's with us today? Have you noticed that we all wear our favourite colours up, and our pants are all black?" Tamara laughed when she realized, just as she took her place on Ioana's left.

Alexandra sat on Ioana's right and her eyes widened.

"Woah! You're right! But, my favourite color is black, not green" she pouted, clutching in her hands the cloth article.

"Yes, but it's dark green. Isn't it your second favourite color?" teased Tamy.

"Well, yes, it is..." Ale looked at her shirt.

"Okay, okay, let's eat." said Ioana fondly, waiting for the other two to start, before she too began, rolling her eyes at the two's antics.

\- Later -

After they finished and cleaned everything, they went in the living room.

"So, I'm curious, when are Mary and Estera coming?" Tamara asked once they settled in the comfortable sofas.

"Well..." Alexandra looked at Ioana nervously, like she was about to say some big secret, but the girl nodded, as if to say that it was alright, so she continued with more confidence. "They are supposed to arrive here next week or so. They might even come 2 weeks from now."

Had Tamara been drinking something in that moment, she would have spilled everything out.

"Two weeks?! Are you kidding me? Don't you have school or somethin'? I mean, I'm very happy to see you guys, and really, it's not a bother that you are staying this much, but... I'm worried, that's all. After all, school here already begun." Tamara said looking at both of them concerned.

Alexandra smiled nervous and scratched her arm, while Ioana remained stone-faced. Then:

"We already spoke of this with Maria and Estera. And we have already prepared everything for now, we just have to register and we're done. There is something, though..." Ioana looked at Tamara closely and with an almost pleading expression.

"Wait, hold on! What do you mean? 'Prepared everything'?" Tamara asked confused. She didn't understand, what did the girls mean?

Ioana sighed, then glanced at Alexandra.

"We would like to move here, if you're okay with this. And by moving here, I mean staying and going to school here, well, the last high school year we have, and, I don't know, we'll think of what happens later." Ioana answered, preparing for the worst. She slowly reached for the small clip in her hair and pulled it down to hold it tightly.

Silence followed. Tamara was trying to process her friend's words, while the other two waited anxious.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked, her expression hard and suspicious, looking at Ioana's face, searching for any kind of clues that would reveal the real meaning of the answer she received. But what she found was only seriousness and determination. She got no response, but she already knew it.

"Well, there's a saying," she began leaning back in her seat, her face giving no clues as to what she was going to say, "that I really like to use."

Poor Alexandra didn't let anything show on the surface, but inside she was nervously waiting Tamara's answer. While her face didn't betray anything either, Ioana was worried inside too, and she hoped she didn't cross the limits of Tamara's patience and kindness. She gripped at the hair clip in her hand.

"And it goes like this:" She got up on her two feet, her expression hard, and arms wide open. "'The more, the merrier'!" she smiled and Ale let out one big relieved sigh, happy, and jumped up to hug her friend tightly.

Ioana was more controlled, but just as relieved, if not more. She had been afraid that her friend would refuse them, and send them back, back to the hell they've just escaped. Her shoulders relaxed, and she looked with big, grateful eyes at her friend, thanking her silently. Ale, though...

"Thank you so, so much! I'm so happy that we'll be staying here from now on!" the girl shouted and did a short victory dance.

"Heh, I'm happy too! But, I still have some questions. You said that Marry and Estera would be coming sometime in the next weeks, right? That means they'll be coming with the rest of the luggage. But, while there's enough space up in the attic for it, I don't know where one of the girls will stay, 'cause there's only one other room left." Tamy asked concerned.

Ioana answered her:

"It's easy. Estera will have the free room and Maria will be sharing my room along with Blue. Good enough, no?"

Tamy looked skeptical.

"You sure it's a good idea to let Blue _and_ Mary stay with you?"

"Yes. What, are there any problems?"

"No... It's just that... eh... I'd like for my guest room to be still a part of the house's construction after the first few nights with you and her sharing it..." Tamy looked at Ale, who stood nervous, but was ready to hold Ioana back if she jumped on Tamy. "It would be really nice if it wasn't demolished." she ended, a little scared.

To the surprise of both girls, Ioana only nodded and said:

"Indeed. I'll have to tell Maria to be more careful. She can be really destructive, even if she tries not to be. Also to be more careful with Blue, God knows what a temper that kit has." Ioana nodded seriously, while she placed her hair clip back where it belonged.

Tamy sweatdropped, and whispered to Ale while Ioana was distracted:

"She speaks as if Mary and Blue are the only ones that destroy things." then she turned to Ioana fast, so the other girl wouldn't become suspicious.

"Yes... You must be careful with them..." she agreed, still a bit skeptical.

"I will." Ioana promised, still holding on to the idea that only her sister and cat were chaos makers. "Now, you said that you had more questions." she reminded, placing her hands in her lap.

"Ah, yes. What did you mean when you said 'we just have to register'?" Tamy asked curious.

"Ioana did say that we were going to finish school here, no? Well, surprise! We will be going to your school! We already spoke to the principal on the phone, before we left home, and we just have to go and register there, by proving that we are the ones that called. And, it had been really easy too! With our good grades, they were really happy to welcome us here." Ale pipped up, feeling a bit left out.

"Really?! How nice!" Tamy exclaimed happily. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" and just as she was about to send the girls upstairs to change she remembered. "But, you do know that school started like, a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yes, we know." Ale smiled, not caring about that.

Tamara just shrugged, then shooed the girls upstairs to change, and went to do that too.

\- Later -

"Nice school." commented Ale, admiring the not that big but-not-that-small-either building. They were outside, in the parking lot.

"Thanks. Come, let's go to the principal's office." Tamara climbed the few stairs that led to the double-door entrance. She wore her favourite orange heels, that matched with the orange leather jacket she loved to wear. Her jeans where black and she wore a crimson sleeveless shirt underneath the jacket.

Alexandra followed her. The girl was wearing a black T-shirt with a collar around her neck, and black jeans. She also wore her most beloved Converse, the Batman ones.

Ioana was slower, looking at the light cream walls and hallways, and brown wood doors in all of them. She was the only one that looked somewhat formal, with her down-to-the-elbows-sleeved purple shirt. The sleeves ended in cute short waves while the shirt had a V-neck that ended in a small circle above her sternum. The black leather pants matched her black high-heeled boots.

The girls stopped in front of the office, and knocked. A female voice told them to come in and they entered. The principal's secretary was typing on her laptop, clearly busy.

"Yes?" came from her, but she didn't stop from her work nor look up.

"Ah, we're here to see the principal, for my friends to register and be accepted in the school." Tamara answered.

"The school already begun weeks ago, and the documents and everything else for the students that wanted to transfer were completed in summer, when the registrations where possible. What took you so long?" she finally looked up, with a scolding face. Not the one the teachers would give, but rather a motherly one. That's what Tamara loved about the principal's secretary. She was so kind even to the worst students in the school.

"Miss Caron, they are the ones that called Principal Millard and informed him about the transfer. Surely they must have spoken to you too?"

"Hmm, I don't know..." Miss Caron murmured to herself as she looked in a shelf filled with what seemed to be files of the students. "What are your names, please?"

"Canace Ioana-Verena and Audrey Alexandra." Ioana answered, smiling pleasantly.

"Ah! Yes, I remember. The girls from Romania, right? Like Tamy, here?" she asked smiling.

"Yes! That's us!" Ale jumped, waving her hand.

"Then, here you are. Okay, the principal can see you now. Oh, before you go, take this." she handed the two girls two uncompleted files, one for each. "It needs to be completed by both you and Principal Millard." the secretary informed them.

The girls only nodded as they took the registration forms. Then they went to the joined door of the principal's office.

When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of a big tall man, behind a sturdy looking desk covered with papers. The principal lifted his head from the paper he was viewing and looked at them with a hard expression.

Ale gulped, Ioana just glared back, and Tamy smiled in a weird way, half nervous, half excited. _"It is going to be a long day."_ she thought.

\- End of the Chapter -

(1) = Food!


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Incident

A/N: I'm back with chapter 4! Hope you like the story so far, guys!

Sorry for being late! I was editing the 5th chapter and lost track of time. Also playing Naruto Online... Kurama was invading the village and and beating my ass. Sigh..

Anyway! Today the girls are meeting Jack! Well, more like seeing him, poor boy was being chased by Decepticons.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but my OCs! That's it. And the main plot of the story.

Well, thanks for reading! Also, tomorrow we have two chapters again! And maybe I'll explain why I update like this. :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

\- Strange Incident and Heavenly Breakfast -

Fortunately, there were no incidents while completing and signing the documents, and Ioana and Ale were admitted to the school.

Tamara had been anxious though, because she feared that something would come up, a problem or something, and the girls won't be accepted, but to her greatest relief nothing happened. She would finally have someone to talk to, other than her classmates, who weren't that nice, except for 4 or 5. Tomorrow would be a great day! Well, as great as a school day could get. School was boring, but with her friends there she knew that she would get through the day much easier.

\- Later that day -

After getting home and taking a good nap, the girls went out to explore their new home-town. And also to buy some school books.

"Because you guys are new and didn't come when everyone did, you need to buy your books personally." Tamara announced as they rounded a corner and arrived in the center of the city, where a gas station, a drive-in and a few shops were.

"Hoff, I don't want to!" pouted Ale.

"We must." Ioana glanced to Ale on her right and turned to Tamara Can you show us where the town's library is?" she asked the girl.

"Sure! It's right there, you can see it from here." Tamy pointed up ahead, behind the gas station in front of them, where a shop with a sign above it was, 'Library' written in big red letters.

"I hope they still have some there, because we did bring money to order the books, but you know that there always is someone who forgets to bring the money. So, that classmate of mine came here and found out that they had them here too. I'd be more than happy to share mine with you guys, ya know, with us staying together, but the problem's in class. We don't have the same desks as we did back then. They're for one person not two, unfortunately, 'cause if they were we might have convinced Miss Beatrice to let us stay together. Also, Miss Beatrice is our homeroom teacher and our Math teacher too. She's very nice, though." Tammy explained.

Then she stopped and the girls noticed that they were in front of the library. They opened the door, that gave the usual bell sound, entered a small room with a reception desk and were greeted by an old, kind-looking lady.

"Ah! Hello Tamara! What a nice surprise!" the lady smiled. She couldn't have more than 70 years or so. Then she added "And who might these two beautiful young ladies be?"

Alexandra blushed and said:

"Ohhhh? Us?" Ale said in a high-pitched voice, clearly liking the compliment. "Hehe, thank you, but we aren't that beautiful. We're not even 18 yet. Next year we will be, though!" she laughed.

Tamara laughed too and introduced the girls.

"Miss Jenell, this, " she pointed to the short haired girl, "is Alexandra, and this," she pointed to the other girl "is Ioana. They're both new here and just joined my school. We were wondering if you have some of the books we need."

"It's a pleasure to meet such nice girls. Oh, I would be more than happy to help you with that. Come, let's see what I still have in the school and educational area." Miss Jenell said. She then proceeded to lead them towards the back of the library where big heavy shelves covered half of the wall, all under the school category.

"So? Which are the ones we need?" Ioana turned to Tamara. "Also, let's not forget about my sister and Esty. We must buy the books for them too." she reminded.

"Hmmm. I know, I know. We'll take for them too. Now, which ones?" came from the girl, who murmured the last part for herself and looked around, scratching her chin and trying to find the needed books. "Ah! This one!" she pointed to a small, but thick, blue book. It read 'Mathematics for XII'.

"Argh! Maths!" Ale groaned.

"And this one." she took a green book from the shelf. Biology. Another groan. "Also, the Science one!" she pointed to another blue book. This one was lighter, though, and thinner.

"Finally a good one." said Ale, grinning.

Tamara and Miss Jenell smiled amused at her, while Ioana just looked amused. Indeed, while Ale wasn't good at Maths or Biology, she was good at science and-

"Chemistry." Tamara said as if she read her mind, and unknowingly also finished her line of thought.

"Yay!" exclaimed Ale taking the two books from Tamy.

"Pfff." came from Ioana. "Anything else here?"

Tamy glanced once more at all the books.

"Oh! Yes! The English one! I almost forgot! Silly me!" she laughed and took the big heavy book from its spot and shelf.

"Good! Now anything else here?" asked Ale.

"Nope. Let's check the other category too." she suggested.

"Alright! Right this way!" said the old lady cheerfully, and hurried to the other section like she didn't have as many years as she had.

Tamy laughed and they followed her. On the other half of the wall were books from the 'Educational' category. There they found the rest of the books: French and Spanish - apparently they still had more than one language - and they got another groan for the French one, but a happy squeal for the Spanish, and history - another joyful sound -, and geography to which Ale gave yet another happy squeal. Each time Tamy pointed to a book Ioana took the needed amount of books.

"What about Music and Arts?" Ioana asked, looking at all the books, a small frown on her face.

"Oh dear, I forgot!" Tamara said, shaking her head. "Yes, there are for both." she turned around, looking at the shelfs and when she didn't find what she needed, she went back to the 'School' section. After a few minutes she came back with four purple and gold books and other four yellow and white ones. "Here they are, sorry for forgetting about them." she looked apologetically to Ioana.

"It's okay." the girl shook her head and giving Ale her books.

"Well that's all. Thank you for helping us out, Miss Jenell." Tamara smiled warmly.

"Oh, you're very welcome! It's only 350 dollars. I'm happy that I could help you out!" the woman answered, happy. "It was nice to meet you, young ladies." the old lady said, giving each a paper bag for their books.

"Yeah! Thanks Granny!" Ale grinned.

"Ale!" Ioana hissed at Ale, afraid that the girl might have offended the nice lady. "Be more respectful!" she said to her and the turned to the kind lady. "I apologize for my friend's rudeness." she said and bowed to the old woman, who smiled at the two of them.

To their surprise Miss Jenell laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay if she wants to call me like that, I have nothing against it! It reminds me of back when my own grandkids used to call me that! Now it's all 'Grandma' or 'Grandmother'! Why so formal? We're family, right?! Haha!" the woman laughed happily and full of energy.

The three girls smiled warmly, and nodded.

"Then, see you around girls!" she waved back.

"See ya Granny!" Ale returned.

The three then exited the library, each holding a bag filled with books. Suddenly they heard scared screams coming from up ahead, at the drive in they went past on their way. They rushed and saw two identical, fancy-looking, purple muscle cars, both pointing at a boy on his blue with pink highlights motorcycle. Suddenly, the bike got up on its back tire, like it had a mind of its own, and rushed at the two cars. The poor boy held on for dear life, screaming, but didn't fall. Luckily, the bike had just enough space to go between the two cars and took a sudden turn to the left, from their position, only to be followed by the cars. They passed the three shocked girls and disappeared from their view.

"What the...?" Ale managed to summarize up everything that the girls felt. Then she turned to Tamara, her eyes big. "Does this happen a lot...?" she asked.

"No... Jasper is usually very quiet... What just happened was something very strange. But... what's even more strange is that I know the boy that was riding the bike. That's Jack Darby. He's one of the only guys that don't pick up on the smaller students. He's very nice, but not that talkative. He also works here, at the Drive-in. To see him like this is weird." she explained her eyes still flickering ahead, as if waiting to see him reappear. She looked quite concerned.

"Well, maybe we should be more careful. If we don't see him tomorrow, we'll go check that he's alright. If we don't find him home either, then..." Alexandra trailed off, almost afraid to say what she thought she would say, " the police it is..." she said the word police with such malice and irritation she frowned.

Tamara laughed.

"Oh God! Don't tell me you're still scared of the police!" the older girl placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not afraid! Just... I don't want them-" she looked around her for precaution, "to find out that I like to cross the street when the light's red, or scream "Screw the police!" when crossing said street." she pouted. She only got more laughter from her friend.

Ioana, while Tamara and Alexandra were discussing, still stared down the road, at the direction the boy and the cars took, frowning. While something like that would of been normal in a much populated town, as Tamara said, this town was very quiet and peaceful. Also... the way the motorcycle rose up was very... strange. _"In a way too violent way for it to be normal."_ But, who knows.

"Ioana?" she heard Tamara call.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something." she answered. She didn't want to scare them with what might be only her assumptions.

"Oh?" Tamara looked too but when she saw nothing she shrugged. "Might have been your imagination."

"Hm."

"Can we go home now?" whined Alexandra.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Tamara smiled at her friend's antics. "Oh, Ioana, before I forget, here." she handed the girl a piece of paper. "It's tomorrow's schedule, as you said that it doesn't matter that it's Friday." earlier, when they were exploring around Ioana started asking about the school and whatnot.

Ioana just nodded, grateful.

The girls reached their home without any more incidents. Tamara then went in the kitchen saying that she would make dinner. The other two went and put their books in their shelfs. Then, after dinner, Tamara explained what books they would need and how the teachers were. Soon though, the girls turned in for the night, ready for tomorrow to come.

\- The next day -

After a good night's sleep, the girls where ready for school. Tamara and Alexandra woke up much later than Ioana, who got up at 6 AM and started making breakfast.

Only nearly an hour later, did the two girls appear downstairs, and in the kitchen. What greeted them shocked them both. Ioana, who looked ready for school, had an apron tied around her waist, her hair tied up in a high ponytail and her attention down into a cooking pan, one hand clutching the handle, the other holding a fork, mixing whatever she had in the pan.

"Wha..."

It was then, when they finally saw the plates, one full of pancakes, one of sausages and ham, and one with nice, golden-looking potatoes. Finally, two big plates, each with a big delicious omelet. All of them were on the table, put exactly in front of their seats, and to the two girls it looked like _Heaven_ on Earth.

"Oh... My... God..." was the only thing that Ale could get out, and in that moment, her brain was stopped by her hungry stomach.

So, in the next millisecond, she appeared in her usual seat. But, as she was about to grab her fork and dive it into the _delicious_ food, her hand was gently, but firmly, slapped away.

"Cha!" Ioana slapped her best friend's hand. "Wait 'till I finish and join you! Where are the manners I taught you?" she glared at her like an angry mother did to her naughty children.

"Hoff, foame!"(1) was the desperate hoarse groan that, from Ale's point of view, was the most acceptable and sincere response. Instead, she got another glare.

Tamy, though, was more refrained, but only because she didn't want to be scolded like her friend. If she could have, she would have done exactly like Ale... But... The risk that Ioana would kick them out and not give them the feast that she made was too high! _Everyone_ knew just how _amazing_ Ioana was at cooking. Even the persons outside their friend group. _Even the teachers._ Thanks to the cooking 'contest' back in their 7th grade, they discovered their friend's talent, and, coincidentally, the next grade they had another cooking 'contest', and that time the whole class had to do a plate for every teacher in the school, including the principals. Let's just say that the teachers liked Ioana a lot more from then on. Not that they didn't, Ioana was a very nice and hard-working student.

Ale and Tamy watched as Ioana took a clean plate from a cupboard and put the omelet, they now could see, on it. It was smaller than the ones that stood in front of them. Even than the normal sized ones. Clearly, she wasn't going to eat like she should have. Ale was used to it, though, so she didn't comment. About that. About the heaven in front of her, though..

"Okay. Firstly - not that I have something against this, goodness gracious! May you and Sirv' (I know he helped you) surprise us like this again sometime soon! - what's the occasion? And, secondly, from where did you two get this much food? When I checked last night for a late snack, I saw that there wasn't that much food left in Frigiderius (2). Of course, after I finished my snack, there was even less." Ale said and grinned sepishly at the last part. She was really trying to contain herself, least she got another glare from her friend and got banished from the glorious food in front of her watering mouth.

"Firstly, I went shopping for groceries. I knew you were down, attacking the poor fridge, I heard you from upstairs. I'm surprised, because Tamara's room is just above, but she didn't go down to check if it was a burglar, or just the crazy girl she allowed to live in her house, with the hope she won't need to change her fridge every year from now on." Ioana looked amused at the two girls. "Secondly, it's our first day at school since school began! Also, I know it's late, but I also wanted to thank Tamy somehow for letting us stay with her." Ioana looked with big, brown, grateful eyes.

Tamara smiled warmly at her and then looked at all the food laid out.

"Hmm!You're welcome, dear! And thank you too, for this! It looks so delicious! But... I can't say that it looks like a typical American breakfast, not to complain or something!" she observed and quickly reassured the girl.

"American?" Ioana raised her eyebrow, looking a little insulted. "This," she gestured in a graceful movement at all the food, and the two girls seated at the table followed entranced her hand, then looked back at her face as she continued, "is a traditional Canadian breakfast." she finished with a proud air surrounding her.

"Ermm, you know we're not in Canada right?" Ale said slowly, afraid of her friend's adoration for the northern country. "It's like eating KFC at Mc Donald's or vice versa."

"Which you did." Ioana replied simply, looking expectantly at her.

"You didn't!" came the half-shocked half-amused snort from Tamy.

"She made me!" Ale defended herself. "I had bought from KFC, but of course, Ioana just had to shock me by saying she wanted only and only Mc! So, being the good friend I am, I agreed, but we couldn't go somewhere else, so we ate there, at Mc Donald's. Do you imagine how afraid I was, there, surrounded, the only one insane enough to eat from the 'enemy' inside the 'mother-base'!" Ale shivered with terror, as if reliving the past.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you!" Tamara shouted, cracking up at the mental image that Ale gave her.

Alexandra pouted.

"It ain't funny!" she crossed her arms, irritated, but she blinked after thinking again the whole story. "Wait. It is, in fact, very funny!" and she too, started laughing.

Even Ioana gave an amused smirk. Then, she grabbed her plate and sat down at the head of the table.

"Come now, let's eat!" she took her own fork and started to fill her plate with a little bit of everything that she had cooked.

"This is so delicious!" Alexandra managed to get out, trying to swallow.

"Eww! Ale!" Tamara laughed.

"Don't worry, I knew it would happen." she turned to Ale and gave her a familiar pink napkin she pulled out of nowhere, not even pausing from speaking, as if it was pure instinct, taking care of her friend. Tamara always liked how Alexandra and Ioana got along, the two were so close, predicting each other's moves with such ease and rapidity. It was really admirable. "So, how much time do we have left?" Ioana asked, first swallowing, and then pulling another napkin out of thin air to clean herself and Tamara laughed internally, only now realizing why the napkin looked so familiar. She knew exactly were it came from. After that, she got up and only then did the other two noticed she already finished.

Tamara looked at her phone and almost spit out the food in her mouth.

"Goodness! It's 7:20! We must hurry! I didn't even prepare my school bag! Or my clothes!" Tamara told the girls, panicking.

"Damn! I didn't either!" Ale was starting to get up, but was stopped by Ioana.

Ioana also put a hand on Tamara's shoulder, in a reassuring way.

"Eat slowly, it isn't good for your health if you hurry too much."

"B-but...! The school bag!" Alexandra whined.

"I already prepared all of them. Including Tamara's." Ioana answered simply, and started to collect the empty dishes on the table.

"The clothes!" Tamara reminded.

"Ironed and folded on your desks. Haven't you seen them?" Ioana turned towards them, with an eyebrow raised. "And before you ask, I asked Sirvat to go into your rooms to collect them, give them to me to iron and fold and then return them. He was careful not to disturb you. Now, if you're finished, go and change. I'll do so too, after finishing the dishes, 'kay?"

The two girls just nodded mutely and got up from the table. _"As I said. Admirable!"_

"Thank God for you and Sirvat, Ioana! Where would we be without you?" Tamara smiled at Ioana, eyes full of respect and admiration. _"Poor Sirvat.. He's became half her servant by now!"_ the girl laughed silently, but not unkindly.

Ioana just smiled a little, always happy and ready to help her friends.

"It was nothing. You are very welcome. Now, shoo! Go change." Ioana teased the two, who listened to her and went upstairs to get ready.

 _"Thanks for helping me, I wouldn't have been able to cook everything and get the clothes done in time if it weren't for you."_ she gave a small smile to the air, fingering the pink rose in her hair.

\- End of the chapter -

(1) = Hungry!

(2) = Ale loves to name things, no matter what they are or if they already have names.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Rising part 1

A/N: Hi guys... I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday like I promised. School just started and it seems that it turned my whole update schedule upside down. I'll post the two chapters that were supposed to be published yesterday, but tomorrow I dunno if I'll be able to update two again...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything related to it. It belongs to it's rightful owners.

Any mistakes you find are all mine, and considering that it's 12 AM here, I hope you can understand why there might be more than usual mistakes. This and the disclaimer apply to the next chapter as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

\- Darkness Rising, part 1 -

Ioana was right, they did have time to finish eating and get to school, even though it took them 20 minutes to get there.

After arriving, they met with their new homeroom teacher, Miss Beatrice, and they were introduced to their new class.

"Good morning everyone! Now, this might be strange, but we have two new classmates. They were supposed to begin school when you began, but there were some things that needed to be taken care of first. Well, everything's solved now, so please welcome the two of them." she waved to the two girls that stood next to her. "Present yourselves girls, tell us a little bit about you." she suggested, smiling at them.

"Hello everybody! I'm Audrey Alexandra and I love food! I also spend my time writing and playing both computer and outdoor games!" she smiled brightly, making some kids smile. She was wearing a black shirt with a red skull, black trousers and her favourite Batman Converse shoes.

"Hello, my name is Canace Ioana-Verena-" she was interrupted by a green-eyed and red-haired boy, who smirked in a sarcastic way.

"Iona? What kind of name is this?" he laughed in a cruel way, making some boys snicker in the same way.

"Firstly, Ioana, but I think I need to spell it out for you: I-O-A-N-A. I hope you got it now, because I don't like to repeat myself." she glared icily at the boy. "Secondly, in my country this name is quite common. Sorry if your brain is too small to comprehend that the fact that the world is wider and more varied than you want to understand. Maybe for the fear of overloading your system." Ioana replied, stone-faced, but not feeling that insulted. She had just served a cold dish of justice. She crossed her long, black leather arm-banded arms, over her middle. She wore the same outfit she had when they went to register.

Some "Ohhh!" were heard, like an 'She got you!', and the boy frowned, angry and insulted, but kept his mouth shut.

"Ho ho! That's a first Vince! I don't think I've heard someone talk back to you since 8th grade!" Miss Beatrice laughed in a fond way. While he and his 'gang' really annoyed her and made her feel disappointed at times, they were still her kids.

The boy, now known as Vince, just murmured, embarrassed, something. Tamara, who stood at her desk next to the window the whole time, just smirked a little, happy that someone finally shut that bully up. The rest of the class, the ones that knew him personally, were looking at the new girl relieved and with new-found respect.

"Okay class, we need to start our lessons, so get your books and notebooks out!" the lady announced, then said to Alexandra and Ioana, "Girls, you can stay behind Tamara, seeing that there are two empty seats. Of course that you can choose other ones, but I think that you'd like to be close to her." she smiled and turned to the whiteboard to write today's lesson.

The girls listened to her and went to sit with their friend. Alexandra sat down right behind Tamara and looked around the class once more. Her eyes widened when they fell on a familiar face. Then, she turned around, to look at Ioana, who took the last desk in the row, and whispered to her.

"Ioana! Look, there!" she pointed towards the figure, "The boy from yesterday!" then she also showed Tamara.

"Yes, I saw him when I came in." she nodded.

"At least we know he's alright." added Ioana, with her hard-to-read expression.

"Yeah!" the girls agreed, and turned their attention towards the front of the class, where Miss Beatrice explained the formula she wrote on the whiteboard.

Ioana, though, frowned almost imperceptibly. She had taken another look at the boy and realized he looked a bit shaken up, jumpy even. _"I do not know what happened but he doesn't look that okay..."_ But even so, she didn't inform the other two. They would insist talking to him, and she had a feeling it would scare the teen more than he already was. _"We have to wait."_ With that, she turned her own attention to their new teacher.

\- Later, after school -

"Argh! Goodness! Freedom! And today's also Friday! Hooray!" Ale sighed happy to be finally out.

"Indeed. Just wait 'till Monday. We begin like in our old school, at 1:00 PM. Strange, no? I can't believe they've decided to make us go to school in the afternoon again! It's the 4th time they've changed their mind!" Tamara sighed, defeated. They slowly descended the stairs, passing a black and pink haired girl seated on the railing, drawing, and rested against the big wall next to them.

"The 4th! Woah! They need a life or somethin'!" Ale looked astonished.

"I'm sure they already have one." Ioana tried to reassure the girl.

"Nope, not so sure about that." Ale shook her head, not convinced.

Because they were busy talking, Tamara and Alexandra missed Jack descending and taking a right, but Ioana saw him, though she paid him no mind when she saw he was going towards a small boy, with light-brown hair that defied gravity. They did hear the girl's phone ring, and Ioana turned again curious. Then, she froze. Slowly, she tuned to the girls and got their attention.

"Girls, that's exactly the same bike we saw yesterday. And I just saw Jack go that way." she whispered to them, pointing to the two boys.

Then, the second strangest thing happened: a yellow, double black-striped Camaro pulled up next to them. The older boy seemed worried, shocked and even a little angry, but the younger one looked nothing but curious and happy. Then, the door in front of the teens opened and Jack looked at the boy and said something. The boy smiled and pointed towards them, but they realized he was pointing to the bike, which looked as if it moved a little bit, because Ioana _didn't remember seeing it pointing towards Jack_ ,and then he climbed in the passenger's seat. The car left in a hurry, leaving only dust and Jack behind, who shouted to the car to stop.

Ioana's eyebrows rose up and hid in her bangs, Alexandra's jaw was on the ground, and Tamara's face was a combination of the two, with only one of her eyebrows up, and her mouth open in a smaller 'o'. They watched as Jack gathered himself, and glared at the bike like it was responsible of what had happened the night before, and began walking in the direction that the car took, but didn't look like he wanted to follow them.

"Coolest, bike, ever." was what shook them out of the trance they were in. They glanced warily to the girl seated on the railing and then at the bike. But... only there was no bike... and the girl saw that too, as she looked around curious and then they all heard the bike, which, now, mysteriously had a driver, take the corner and follow Jack. The four girls looked at each other and reached a silent agreement. _After the bike._

So, they ran and saw the bike corner Jack in a small alley. Then, the driver atop the bike spoke.

"Relax, I just wanna talk to you." came the female voice.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack asked angry. Though, it looked more like he spoke with the bike, rather than the girl.

Then, the shock of their entire life: the girl disappeared, like a hologram and the bike moved closer to the boy, and _spoke_.

"Kid, there's a lot that you don't understand." came the same female voice, this time with a shade of irritation coloring it.

Jack stepped back a little bit and put his hands up in a 'I surrender' fashion.

"No, I get it, I get it." he said and quickly added, "The first rule of Robot Fight Club is you don't talk about Robot Fight Club." he turned his back to the bike, walking toward the front of the alley. "What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed."

While talking, the bike continued to get closer to him, and, as he neared to end of his speech, it _transformed_.

 _"No way..."_ was all the girls could think of.

A blue with light-pink highlights female robot stood behind the boy and looked very frustrated.

"Look," at that sound, the boy turned around, and jumped when he saw the femme. "Jack, is it?" she looked at him, with inquiring electric blue optics. "Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime requested your presence." she said, and brought her face closer to Jack's. ("He looks like an ant compared to her!" the girl that was with them giggled, and Alexandra and Tamara did too. "Shh!" came from Ioana.)

"Wha- Optimus, who?" he asked intelligently. The poor boy kept walking backwards.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have seen us." she answered, but was interrupted by the girl, who still spoke up, despite the others pleas to not to.

"Dude! What are you waiting for?! Go with!" she shouted and, as expected, the two looked at them.

"Scrap." was all the femme said, and Ioana felt no other word could describe her irritation better.

Ioana brought her palm to her forehead, Alexandra scratched her arm sheepishly, Tamara gulped and the girl just smiled proudly. Jack looked from them to the former bike, confused and even a little bit worried. The femme sighed, then put her right servo to the right side of her head and said:

"Bee, can you turn around?" her voice sounded irritated, but she sighed, "No, it's not the 'Cons. Just... humans." she lifted her other servo and put her helm in it, in a way very similar to Ioana. But, instead of looking like "These idiots.", it looked more like "I've already had enough of these beings.". Again, Ioana understood her.

"Hey! We still haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Miko!" the girl jumped up and down.

"I'm Alexandra! But you could also call me Ale or Alex!" she also jumped, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tamara. You already know me. We have a few classes together." she smiled.

"Ioana. New to the school and so is Ale here who forgot to mention that." the girl answered, finally put her hand down, and looking at the others with her hard-to-read expression.

"Oh, yes! I remember this morning. You're the students from Europe, right? Like Tamara. She came 4 years ago, though." Jack said.

"Romania to be exact." Ioana replied, but said her country's name in her mother language.

Arcee took a closer look at the girl and Ioana turned towards her when she felt her gaze on her, and both felt like they were going to get along well.

"And you are...?" Miko entered Jack's personal space, and brought her face closer to his.

"J-Jack." the boy stammered, while leaning back, and also took a step away from her. "And, this is Arcee." he gestured towards the femme.

Just then, two honks were heard, and the golden Camaro from earlier pulled up in front of the alley.

" _What's up?_ " was heard. At least that's what Ioana and Arcee did. The others just heard some beeps.

"Hey Jack!" came a slightly childish and male voice from inside the car.

"Raf!" Jack approached the now open door of the Camaro.

"Who are these girls?" the young boy from before climbed out.

"These are Ioana," he pointed towards her, "Alexandra and Miko," the two grinned and waved, "and you know Tamara." the girl just smiled.

The boy nodded, and turned to Arcee.

"Oh! You are the bike from yesterday! Arcee. Bee told me!" Raf gestured to the car. In exchange, a honk and more beeps were heard.

" _Yup! I did, hope you're not angry 'Cee._ " Bee beeped.

"I'm not. Alright, enough talking, let's go." Arcee crossed her servos and transformed into her alt-form. "Bee, you'll take Rafael, Tamara, Miko and Alexandra. I'll take Jack and Ioana." after a second she turned to the girl. "Did I say your name right?" she asked.

"Yes." Ioana's eyes warmed a bit in happiness.

She let Jack climb first, and then sat behind him. Arcee started her engine and took after Bee, who went the way he came from.

They soon left the town behind them, and took the single road in the area. Miko and Ale were screaming, and laughing, doing God-knows-what, and not even Bee's thick armor, could stop their shrieks. Ioana looked around. It was like they were in the middle of the desert, when she saw the road splitting to the left and right and a huge rock up ahead. Bee nor Arcee slowed in order to take a turn, and Ioana felt her heart beginning to race madly.

When they passed the 'Stop' sign, Jack began screaming, and Ioana was holding her breath, trying to refrain from doing the same thing. The only thing holding her mind at bay was Sirvat. Just as they were about to crash, a part of the wall went down, and a set of metal doors opened. The long tunnel that followed gave way to a giant room, where the floor was made of metal, and a big symbol in the middle, and the walls made of the same rock they were inside of. She glanced up and saw many metal parts, devices and consoles. At one of them she saw a tall white armored 'bot with red highlights. The armor on his servos had a red heartbeat. He must be the medic of the team, Ioana thought. Then, a few meters to his right, a green robot. A very bulky green robot.

Bee and Arcee slowed to a stop, and they all climbed off. The two transformed into their bipedal forms, revealing Bee's wing-like doors on his back. And also that Arcee was the smallest of the lot.

"I thought there were two." said the red and white 'bot. He was clearly the oldest around. And the grumpiest.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee replied, with a hand on her hip, and Ale and Miko began giggling, their hands over their mouths. Jack, Raf and Tamara looked around in awe and even Ioana looked surprised.

"I'm Raf." said casually the small boy, lifting his hand and waving a little.

"I'm Miko." replied the girl distracted, and Alexandra did the same thing, both of them approaching the green transformer. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Bulkhead." came from him, and he was clearly nervous.

The girls gasped and got even closer to him.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck!" exclaimed Ale, and Miko continued, not even noticing the look they were getting.

"Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

Before the poor mech could reply, Raf spoke up.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you...?"

The red one made an unbelieving sound.

"Pfff. Puh-lease!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and footsteps were both felt and heard. From behind Ioana and the others, who stood with their back to the tunnel, the tallest of the robots stepped forward. His armor was blue and red, but his 'skeleton' was grey, rather than Arcee's black. He stood proud and his posture radiated intelligence and experience, and something about him made Ioana look at him with respect and even understanding. He was clearly the leader. It felt like those one of those amazing and life-changing moments in movies and cartoons.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." his voice was a deep baritone, and it made their bones shake.

"If I may ask, why are you here?" Ioana finally asked, stepping forwards.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." he answered, looking down at her with electric blue eyes.

"The jokers who tried to bomb us off last night?" Arcee added helpfully, looking at Jack and Raf.

 _"So something did happen yesterday."_ Ioana thought.

"O-kay..." came from Jack. "Why are _they_ here?"

The leader got on his left knee, and leaned down.

"A fair question, Jack." Everyone got closer to him, sensing that a story was coming. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked, curious. They all looked back at the tall robot, waiting patiently.

"For most, over control of our world supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed. "Is there gonna be a quiz?" she asked, bored.

Ioana frowned and shushed her, wanting to know more.

"So what does Megatron, or any of these have to do with us?" Tamara tried to cover Miko's interruption.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

\- End of the chapter -


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Rising part 2

Chapter 6

\- Darkness Rising, part 2 -

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus told the young humans he towered over. He was no longer kneeling, so he had to lean a little.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles - call 911." Jack said in a simpler - and dangerous in Ioana's opinion - way and then he asked, "Can we go now?"

He got an angry look from Miko and Alexandra.

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko shouted incrediously at him. Alexandra nodded entuziastickly, showing that she agreed.

"It is best that you remain under our watch." Optimus got their attention. "At least until we can determine our enemies' intentions."

The red and white mech at the consoles turned to him.

"Optimus." he sounded a little irritated. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children?!" came from Alexandra.

The mech continued unfazed.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go... squish!" and he even raised and put down his pede in a rapid motion for demonstration.

Optimus put his servos on his hip-joints and looked at him.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." he sounded a little amused.

Suddenly, a green light started flashing and an alarm sounded. Everyone looked up at the ceiling from where the light was coming.

"What's that?" Tamara asked.

Bee turned towards them, and gave a few beeps.

" _It's a Proximity Sensor. It means that someone's on the roof._ "

Raf looked at the others, and spoke before Ioana could explain.

"Proximity Sensor. Someone's up top." he pointed to the ceiling.

Ioana and the others looked at him, and Raf looked back at them. When his gaze locked with Ioana's, she gave him a big, pleased and proud looking nod and Raf felt that he somehow gained the respect of the girl. Ioana, though, looked once more at the boy, and felt an urge of protectiveness shot through her heart. She would take care of the small, child-like boy.

Ratchet went to one of the computers and spoke.

"It's Agent Fowler." the screen showed a dark-skinned man get out of a military helicopter.

"I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys." Jack said.

Optimus turned to them.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are _issues_. It may be best if you did not meet him at this time."

They all looked at each other, and rushed to a wall from where they couldn't be seen. The alarm still sounded even though the light disappeared, but it was quieter than before. The elevator reaching to the roof opened, letting the agent into the room. He was formally dressed, in a grey suit, black dress shoes and black and yellow stripped tie. He stepped in like he owned the place and they all knew that it would take some time till they could trust him. _If_ they chose to trust him.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam, and a particular note - numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car!" Optimus approached the railing, and Ratchet and Bulkhead stepped respectively to the right and left of the mech. Arcee and Bee glanced at each other at the 'speeding motorcycle' and 'muscle car' comments. "So, anything you care to get up you tin chassis (chest), Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied patiently.

"They're back, aren't they?" the agent asked, sounding worried.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." the mech explained.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

Ioana just wanted to go up to him and offer him a piece of her mind and she was sure she wasn't the only one.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead addressed him. "Team Prime knows when to use force," he grabbed a device in front of him, "and how much to use." and then proceeded smash it.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet scolded the bulky mech.

"Enough!" Optimus said to the two, and then turned to Agent Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in a catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime! _Under_ the radar." the Agent glared at the mech.

Ioana heard Alexandra count to ten. She herself did the same, closing her eyes. _"Must not punch the government official. Must not."_ she repeated in her head _. "The government helped you, so do them this_ _favour._ _"_ she heard in her mind and blinked in surprise. _"Not that I would hesitate in doing something imprudent."_ She inwardly smiled and felt the rose grow a bit warm.

"Or I will." the agent said one last time just as the elevator's doors closed, and Alexandra came rushing out.

"That-that... ARGH! How dare he!" she snarled, glaring at the doors.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead added, looking to Optimus.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus tried to defend the agent, though everyone knew that the human had touched a nerve.

"Yes, but not like that, bro!" Ale said, angry, and justured to the elevator.

"Yeah! I bet he doesn't even know how hard it is for you, guys!" Miko added, nodding.

"Indeed. While I understand his worry for our planet's safety, he shouldn't have reacted like that. He must understand that while you are quite powerful, the Decepticons are just as much. They are all like that, not caring for the others, as long as they get their job done." Ioana said, leaning on her right side, with her arms loosely crossed over her abdomen, her tone colored by irritation and sympathy, and something hard to decipher. _"Okay, maybe not all of them are like that," she_ thought, after the rose gave her a small energy jolt, almost in a reprimanding way, and remembered the government agents that helped her in her time of need. _"but most are."_

The Cybertronians looked at the girl, with a little bit of surprise in their optics. They haven't thought that one of their new charges would know what weight they truly carried.

"You seem to have met personally with agents like Agent Fowler." Ratchet observed.

Ioana cursed mentally at her little slip, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, I had some problems when I was little. Well, what happened can't be called a problem, but I can't find a better word. Then, a few years ago, something else happened and I got help from the government again. And, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. Let's just say that me and the government have a history together. But, don't worry, it's nothing bad." she reassured them, putting her hands up in a 'Don't worry' fashion.

Miko, Jack, Raf and the 'Bots looked at her and nodded, curious, but didn't press for more.

Ratchet returned to his console, when something popped up.

"Blasted Earth check! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online." Ratchet exclaimed, turning to the others.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" asked the ever-curious Miko, but she was ignored.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked, like he didn't believe it.

"It isn't." Ratchet replied, shaking his helm. "Another bug! The system is chock-full of them!" he added, glancing at the screen.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..." Arcee looked at Optimus.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it." he commanded, two metalplates suddenly snapping into place on the lower part of his faceplates, and turned towards a shorter tunnel, next to the one from where they came from, whose end they _could_ see.

"Hey!" Miko shouted. "What can we do?" she got next to the small staircase they had climbed while Optimus explained the fate of his planet.

"Remain with Ratchet." the leader answered simply.

"Awww!" came the disappointed groans from Alexandra and Miko.

"Argh..." also came from Ratchet.

Then, the grumpy Autobot went to another console, his digits clicking on the keyboard. Inside the smaller tunnel, electric-blue rings lit up, signaling its next use. Then, a vortex of mostly green and blue light appeared.

Optimus lifted his hand, signaling to the others to follow him.

"Autobots, roll out!" then, Ioana and the others saw for the first time Optimus' alt-mode: an eight-wheeled, blue and red truck. _"Kinda fitting."_ Ioana thought. Then, they also saw Bulkhead's: a big, bulky, heavy, green car.

"Nice!" she heard Ale and Miko say approvingly after looking at Bulkhead.

Then, they all rushed into the vortex, disappearing.

"What... just happened?!" Jack asked astonished.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Ground Bridge." Ratchet explained.

"What's a Ground Bridge?" came from Raf, who was leaning on the railing and looking at Ratchet.

"Ugh... A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology." the medic turned back to his console, and the end of his sentence sounded exasperated, like he already had had enough of the 6 teens. Then he added, "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel..." he trailed off.

"You're stuck here. On Earth." Jack finished for him.

"With the likes of you, yes." he gave Jack an irritated look. "But I," he looked at the still open Ground Bridge, "constructed the Ground Bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." he said proud of his work.

"Wow!" Raf exclaimed. "Does it work for humans?" he asked.

"Naturally." the mech sounded very proud.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked, and Alexandra squealed, because one of their new friends was from Japan!

"Within moments." Ratchet brought his face closer to her. "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all six of you." he seemed happy that he could get rid of them.

Alexandra, Tamara, Jack and Raf were sure that she'll accept, but Ioana had already guessed it had been nothing but a question, rather than a request.

"Watch it, Ratchet." the girl smirked at the 'Bot.

Ioana just bit back an amused smirk at the medic's and the other's reaction.

\- Later -

Bored. _Booored_.

That's how everyone was.

That's how Miko began asking what this or that did. It grated on Ratchet's nerves.

"What is this anyway?" she asked, about to touch and old and rusted looking device.

"Broken, don't touch it." Ratchet went to a console. Just as Miko tried to touch another thing, he said, "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Ale asked.

Just then, an 'Error' window appeared on the screen in front of Ratchet.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." and, right as he finished explaining, the three screens in front of him filled with 'Error' windows. Ratchet gave a half-frustrated, half-defeated sound, something between a sigh and a groan.

"I... think I can fix that." Raf said, opening his backpack, and taking his laptop from inside it.

"Really." Ratchet said, not believing that such a small being could have the brain capacity needed to fix the problems in the system.

Ioana bit back another smirk. _"Show him that we're not as worthless as they see us."_ Raf connected his laptop to a smaller, human-sized computer.

"You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." Ratchet continued, but was ignored.

Raf typed on his laptop, and after a few seconds, he looked up.

"Now try." he smiled, and to the surprise of the Cybertronian, the errors disappeared. The mech turned his helm to the boy, his optics wide.

Then, he put his right servo to the right side of his helm, and got a far-away look in his optics. He rushed to a console where many levers were, and pulled two of them down. The Ground Bridge opened, and they all saw Arcee, Bee, Bulkhead and Optimus rush through, behind them a big, blue cloud of dust. Ratchet pulled the levers up, and closed the Bridge. Optimus transformed in the last second, almost landing on his right knee.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet observed. "How about Cliffjumper?" he asked, his tone concerned.

The others looked down, and Ioana felt dread fill her heart.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko put her hands on the railing, and leaned in.

Arcee stepped from behind Optimus, and let out a low growl, her faceplates pulled into a frown.

"Look-" she started, angry, but Jack grabbed Miko's arm and said:

"He-hey, Miko, let's go see what the bots are hiding in their sock drawers." he pulled her away.

"Seriously?" she didn't seem that impressed.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff." the femme crossed her arms, but it looked more like she was hugging herself, looking down. "At least... not anymore. He was mutated, _butchered_ ," she put a servo above her chassis, her voice cracking with emotion, "like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." she barely managed to finish, when she started to fall, but she was lucky, grabbing the boxes from down behind her.

Bee and Ratchet stepped forwards and Ioana approached the railing above the femme's helm.

" Arcee! You okay? " Bee buzzed at Arcee.

"I'm fine! Just... dizzy." the femme put her right servo up.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked, astonished.

"Robots with emotions..." Raf continued.

"Robots who can _die_." Jack finished, and Ioana felt like she wanted to hit the three of them, because, _how can they think otherwise?! Of course they can get dizzy, have emotions and die! What kind of Autonomous Robotic Organisms they would be if they couldn't?!_

But she held herself back. It wouldn't be wise to do that. She saw Ratchet scanning Arcee, a blue laser coming from his fore-servo. It flashed red whenever it came close to her servo.

"What is this?" Ratchet lifted her servo, and Ioana saw it too. It was some kind of substance, dark purple, and what looked like a mist of the same color coming from it.

"Don't know." Arcee admitted, looking at it as Ratchet took a sample of the substance. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Ratchet said and Bee helped Arcee get up.

Then, Jack spoke up.

"O-Optimus. I hate to bug, but - No bars." he said, as he lifted his phone to the mech.

"A security precaution." he explained. "The silo walls isolate all radio-waves."

Then, as if to break his words, a song started.

 _Primadonna girl, yeah_

 _All I ever wanted was the world_

"As I said, government connections." Ioana's voice sounded irritated.

 _I can't help that I need it all_

 _The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

The girl took out her phone and pressed on the 'answer call' button on the screen. She brought her phone closer to her mouth, but still a distance from her ear.

"Hello sis!" a hyperactive voice shouted. Ioana winced. The others looked at her and her phone curiously.

"Aceasta este o linie privată, si știi asta, Maria."(1) Ioana answered in her own language, trying not to greed her teeth.

The others looked surprised at her, while Tamara and Ale were trying to contain their laughs. The Cybertronians connected to the World Wide Web to find the language the girl spoke in. They avoided Google Translate, though. They knew from experience that it wasn't as efficient for entire sentences as for simple words. Instead, they searched and downloaded the language in their CPU. Meanwhile, Tamara and Ale acted as translators for the other three humans.

"I don't care~!" the girl on the other end sing-songed. "Te-am sunat pe linia normala, dar îmi spunea ca ești in afara liniei de acoperire! Dar apoi mi-am dat seama-"(2) someone cleared their throat in the background, and Mary laughed nervous, "adică Estera m-a ajutat sa-mi dau seama ca exista o linie care ajunge oriunde in lume! Apropo, unde ești?"(3) she asked.

Ioana glanced at the transformers. They looked at her expectantly, letting her choose.

"Nu asta contează. De ce ma cauți atât de disperata? Nu putea aștepta pana mâine? E foarte târziu aici!"(4) the girl scolded.

"Pai, ai zis ca zborul nostru este fie săptămâna viitoare, fie cea de după. Asa ca am trimis de acum unele bagaje! Surpriza! Si oricum, e de-abia 10 fără ceva ceasul la voi! La noi e super devreme. Opt dimineața!"(5) Mary laughed.

Ioana sighed. She glanced at the stone ceiling, as if waiting for a miracle.

"Fie... Când ajung bagajele? Si micul demon ce face?"(6) she asked, a sudden fondness present in her voice.

"Săptămâna viitoare, dar nu știu exact ziua. Blue?"(7) and as if to answer her, a mewl came from the phone and made Ioana's lips curl into a small warm smile. "E bine, de-abia așteaptă sa te vadă."(8) the person on the other side of the line laughed. "Oricum, cum e pe acolo? Unde-i Tamy?"(9) she asked.

"Chiar aici!"(10) Tamara came close to Ioana. To Ale's and Ioana's surprise, the girl had a slight accent. "Ce mai faci? La fel de energica? Iar Estera, ea ce mai face?" (11) she laughed.

"Dar cum altfel?! Haha! Estera-"(12) there was a small grumble in the background "este aceeași veche, tare ca piatra Estera!"(13) Mary laughed, but stopped because of Estera's ice-cold glare.

"Okay, hai, e târziu. Ai scoală azi. Chiar, ti-ai făcut temele?"(14) Ioana asked and her tone took a slight motherly tone.

"Ummm... nu toate...?"(15) the girl became suddenly quiet, her tone small, like a soon-to-be-punished child's.

"Atunci ce-ai stat si ai păzit?! Du-te si termina-le!"(16) Ioana looked angrily at the phone.

"Okay, okay! Ma duc! Ciao~!"(17) Mary said and there were a few chuckles heard from Ioana's side of the line, from Ale, Tamara and their new friends. "Not funny!" from her tone, Ioana knew she was pouting.

"Pa Mari."(18) and Ioana closed the call.

"Who was that?" Raf asked.

"That had been my sister, Maria, or Mary." Ioana said, and crossed her arms.

"That girl is something, no kidding!" Tamy laughed.

"Indeed." Ioana nodded slowly. Then she turned to Jack. "You wanted to ask something, Jack?"

"Well, if I don't call my mom like, right now, I'm pretty sure cops will be out looking for me." the boy scratched his neck and looked at her then at Optimus.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked, bringing himself closer to the boy.

"A curfew." Jack replied. "It's after 10 PM."

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs." Optimus realized. "I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains." he said. Then he looked at Bulkhead, while the 'Bot approached. "Bulkhead. Accompany Miko and Alexandra home."

The two girls jumped and high-fived each other.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko shouted.

Optimus glanced at the girl and added:

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curbside duty, got it." the 'Bot said.

"Awww." Miko sighed.

"Bumblebee! You'll watch over Raf and Tamara." he continued, looking at the younger mech. The two humans smiled. "Ratchet?" he asked the mech, who turned back to his console after listening to Ioana and Mary's discussion.

Ratchet lifted his left servo and said without turning:

"Busy!"

"Arcee." Optimus turned to the only femme. She lifted her head to look at him after getting out of the examination room. "You'll accompany Jack and Ioana." the big bot looked subtly at Ioana and the girl gave a small, almost invisible, nod, warmed by the fact the leader took in consideration her feelings. She already felt she could trust the mech with her life.

"Ooh, still dizzy." the femme said, clutching her head in her hand.

"You are fine! Says your physician." Ratchet said and Tamara, Alexandra, Miko and Raf chuckled.

The femme just sighed.

"Just... let me get a few cubes of energon from the back, would you?" Arcee looked at her new charges. The two nodded.

While Arcee went to take what she needed, Bee and Bulkhead left, driving the others home. Of course, after saying goodbye, and Tamara and Alexandra telling Ioana that they'll start preparing dinner while waiting for her to get home.

"Come on." Arcee said as she came back.

Ioana nodded and approached Arcee, who transformed. She let Jack climb first, then sat behind him. She put on one of the helmets that Arcee provided them and looked back at the bots who looked at them.

"See you tomorrow guys." she heard Jack say.

Instead, she just gave a big, slow, polite nod and Optimus and Ratchet returned it.

"Very well. Take care of them, Arcee." Optimus said and Ioana thought that she saw him give them a quick smile.

Slowly, Arcee turned towards the entrance tunnel, then pressed the pedal. They left the base behind them, the night sky filled with stars, and the town quiet. They soon reached Tamara's house, where they saw that the two girls had been dropped by Bee and Bulkhead.

"Thank you Arcee." Ioana said as she climbed off.

"You're welcome." Arcee replied, sounding tired, both physically and mentally.

"Hey, you guys live together?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, Tamara welcomed me and Ale to stay with her." Ioana explained.

"That means we're neighbors! I live across the street, and a few houses to the right." he observed, pointing to the end of the street. "Looks like Mom isn't home yet."

"Come, I'll drop you off too." Arcee said as she turned to where Jack pointed.

"Can I come too? I just wanna see, because it's too dark from here." Ioana asked politely.

"Sure. Arcee?" Jack looked down at the femme.

"Climb on already!" she sounded exasperated.

She didn't press the acceleration, as the house was close. The garage door opened automatically, and Arcee went inside. They both climbed off.

"Arcee... I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss." Jack said, and Ioana nodded, surprised at the direct approach of the teen.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" she sounded like the two wouldn't understand her.

Before Jack could reply, Ioana spoke up.

"More than you think." Ioana crossed her arms loosely. "Believe me."

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?!" Jack looked at Arcee, and the femme transformed in the little space available.

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts." Arcee retorted, glaring at the boy.

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you." Jack commented when, suddenly, a car appeared on the street.

"Decepticon!" Arcee transformed her servos in guns, and pointed them at the foreign car.

"No! Mom!" Jack was panicking, and Ioana didn't think that the boy's mother would arrive so early. Arcee quickly transformed, and Ioana made sure her clothing was looking okay. She wanted to make a good impression.

"Jack?" the boy's mother asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Mom!" Jack approached her. "Don't freak, I can explain!"

"Can you? Jackson Darby-" she trailed off when she saw the girl in the garage, right next to the bike she was about to scold Jack for. "Hello. Do I know you?"

Ioana, to the surprise of both Arcee and Jack, gave a big, warm smile.

"Good evening, Madam. I'm sorry to have met like this. No, you may not know me, due to the fact that I'm new in town. I live a few houses down the street. At Tamara Miriam?" Ioana said, her tone polite and warm.

The mother's eyes lit up in recognition at the name.

"Oh, Tamara!" she said and looked at Jack. "It means you are in the same class with her and Jack? Oh dear! Where are my manners? I'm June, June Darby." she smiled.

"It's no trouble Ma'am. Yes, me and Alexandra, my friend. She is home, helping Tamy, and Jack here offered to show me around the town. Don't worry, he was careful with her." Ioana petted Arcee's seat.

"Her?" June looked at her son and crossed her arms. "I didn't think you'll be bringing girls home just yet."

"I like to think she brought me." The boy scratched his head, sheepishly.

Ioana laughed and approached the front of the house.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss June, but I think my friends are going crazy with worry at my long absence." she smiled once more. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She put it on vibrations after talking with Maria.

"Oh, don't you want me or Jack to drive you home? It's pretty dark now." June asked, concerned.

"No, thanks, I've got my trusty phone with me." she smiled, and started walking home. Then, she turned once more. "Bye, see you around, Jack!" and she took off in a slow jogging.

 _"Well, this had been one interesting day. A good meal and sleep would do miracles to my tired mind."_ Then, she stopped and looked up, at the sparkling stars staring down at her and saw a shooting star _._ Her rose clip grew warm. _"I wish for... for a better life. Full of friends and adventure. Please... Just this once! Make my wish come true!"_

\- End of the chapter -

The dialogue between Ioana and Mary is in Romanian. Here's the translation:

(1)="This is a private line and you know that, Mary."

(2)="I called you, but it kept telling me that you were out of it's range! But I realized-"

(3)="I mean, Estera helped me realize that there is a line that reaches everywhere in the world! Also, where are you?"

(4)="That doesn't matter. Why are you searching for me so desperately? Couldn't it wait till tomorrow? It's quite late here."

(5)="Well, you said that our flight is either next week, or the one after. That's why we sent some of the luggage now! Surprise! And, it's only 10 PM at you! Here is super early! 8 AM!"

(6)="Very well... When are they arriving? And what's the little demon doing?"

(7)="Next week, though I don't know the exact day. Blue?"

(8)="She's fine. She can't wait 'till she sees you again."

(9)="Anyway, how are things there? Where's Tamy?"

(10)="Right here!"

(11)="How are you? Just as energetic as I remember? And Esty? How is she?"

(12)="But how else? Haha! Esty-"

(13)="is her old, stone-hard self!"

(14)="Okay, enough, it's late. You have school tomorrow. Have you done your homework?"

(15)="Umm... not all...?"

(16)="Then what have you been doing all this time? Go and finish them!"

(17)="Okay, okay, I'm going! Ciao~!"

(18)="Bye Mary."


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Rising part 3

A/N: Hello guys! I finally found time to upload! It's only one chapter, but it's pretty long! One of the longest, if not _the_ longest!

AllSpark Princess: Yup, it's me! Thanks for remembering me and stopping by! I'm so happy to see that you like this version! Thank you!

I wanna thank everybody who read my story and liked and followed! I just realized I have 200+ views! So proud of myself right now! Thank you, guys!

All mistakes are mine, you already know that. If you spot any, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 7

\- Darkness Rising, part 3 -

\- Dream -

 _Cracks. So many cracks. The ground was encrusted with them. They all shined with neon purple light. Then, an old rusted servo burst out of it, trying to grab her legs. It clawed at the ground and lifted it's decaying and destroyed head from the earth. She fell backwards and landed on her back. The monstrosity shone with the same neon purple._

 _It leaned towards her and opened what was left of it's mouth. A broken hiss filled with static left from it. Then, it let a furious, bone-chilling scream. She covered her ears, shut her eyes, and screamed._

 _Suddenly, quiet._

 _She opened her eyes. A long and huge corridor stretched out before her that made a slight turn to the left. Nothing but tall, dark-purple metal walls around. Then, a bright pinkish light shone from the end of the corridor. She lifted herself, and began walking towards the light._

 _Soon, she reached the end of the corridor and entered in a big room where the ceiling was almost too high to see. The only source of light in the room was from a huge container where enormous crystals were. Their color was very familiar... Realization hit her like a train. The crystals... they had the same color as the cracks and the robot from before... Dread filled her as she approached the container. When she was but a step away from it she put her hand on the glass. When her skin touched the cool surface, the crystals gave a pulse, and began shinning brightly, blinding her._

\- End of the dream -

Ioana quickly opened her eyes. She stayed there, laying in her bed. Her breath was quick, and her heart hammered in her rib-cage. She placed her hand over her heart and willed herself to calm down. _"Breath. Calm down."_ a voice whispered in her mind. She looked at her rose clip on the night-table and sighed.

When she felt she was alright she got up and went to take a shower, then change into more fitting clothes. While in the shower, she began thinking of what the things in her dream were. _"It's clearly connected to the bots. And the robot could have been Cliffjumper. Arcee did say that he was covered in that strange substance. And the crystals? ... They must have been the solid form of the purple 'goo'. I have no other explanation for them in my dream, unless they were part of a vision."_ After that, she went and looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. She chose a black, short-sleeved shirt, dark-blue worn jeans and her beloved long arm bands. After, she took her rose and placed it in her hair.

Then, she went to check if the leftovers from last night were still there. Surprisingly, they were. They had been really tired last night, and they went to bed as soon as they finished eating. It meant Ale would soon wake up for some food and go back to sleep. Usual Saturdays.

And, right on time: she heard a door open upstairs. She got the three plates from last night out, and took one in her right hand. Another door was opened. Ioana knew that one was hers.

"Here Ale." she said, stone-faced, waiting patiently, knowing that Ale could hear her from upstairs, even though she didn't speak louder than usual.

A gust of wind passed by her, and the hand with the plate felt much emptier.

"Thanks bro." Ale replied muttering sleepy, as she sat down in her chair.

Ioana patted Ale's fluffy bed-head and went to warm Tamy's plate. She thought of sharing her dream with the two, but thought better of it.

On cue, not one minute after the microwave sounded, the master bedroom's door opened.

Tamy came into the kitchen looking decent, unlike Ale, who came down in her pajamas, but just as sleepy. She too grabbed the plate in Ioana's right hand and sat in her place.

"Does she always wake up this early?" Tamara asked Ale as the two watched Ioana search for bread and cutlery. They both looked like they could fall asleep in their seats.

"Yessss..." Ale said, yawning. "She is killing me. How can she be so active in both the morning _and_ evening?!" she looked irritated, as if being active in the morning was the greatest crime in the history of human kind.

"She's a witch!" Tamara waved her hands and wiggled her fingers, teasing the girl, who heard everything.

Ioana just rolled her eyes at the antics of the two and sat down after taking her own plate.

"Being so rested in the morning and not complaining about needing more sleep is not as impossible as you think." She replied.

"Nope, not believing that." Ale said, then proceeded to down her food in one go.

After a few minutes Tamara spoke up.

"I wonder if the big guys even sleep." she looked at Ioana, feeling much better with a full stomach.

Ioana blinked.

"We'll have to ask them." she said, "But I do believe they do." she added, confident.

That's one out of the two things that made Ioana believe today was going to be just as, for the lack of better words, unusual as yesterday.

The second? Bulkhead showing up to pick Ale. With Miko in tow, but no Raf or Jack. Their new guardians were coming to pick them up individually, Ioana realized. So, after explaining to Miko that "Yeah, we live together!" and why, Ale left with them.

Then, Bee came with Raf and Tamara went with them. Ioana was outside, locking the door, when Arcee came with an irritated looking Jack.

"What happened?" Ioana asked curious.

"Saturday happened." Arcee said amused.

The corners of Ioana's mouth twitched in an almost smile, but it didn't last for long.

"Ha ha." came from Jack, who stood with his arms crossed.

"Come on." Arcee got closer to Ioana.

Ioana, Arcee and Jack left the city behind them, and took the same desert road from yesterday. Then, Arcee took a left turn, and stopped at a 'Stop' sign. Just as Jack opened his mouth to ask what happened, Arcee spoke up.

"Tighten your grip, kids!" she said, and suddenly speed up.

The two barely had any time to brace themselves before Arcee lifted herself up on her back tire.

"H-Hey! What's with you, Arcee?" Jack asked, surprised, but not complaining.

"I thought you might actually enjoy the ride if we weren't getting shot at." she answered, and let her front tire touch the road again.

Ioana let a the smallest of smirks appear on her face. Then, forgetting for the moment of the haunting images from her dream, she leaned forwards.

"Oh, bring it!" she said.

\- Meanwhile -

"Ready, set-"

"Girls, I'm supposed to be protecting you." Bulkhead said, his voice showing his hesitation.

They were on the edge of a small rock ledge, per request of Miko and Alexandra, who wanted to have a little fun before going to the base.

"Bulkhead, we're strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle." Miko said, patting the door on her side.

"Yeah! We're protected, bro!" Ale said grinning.

Slowly, Bulkhead slid down the cliff and rushed down, the two girls screaming in gleeful delight.

\- Meanwhile -

Raf, Tamara and Bee were playing car racing on the 'Bot's build-in screen. Their cars' motors were loud, and so were the two humans, who were imitating their sound. Suddenly, Bee's yellow car pushed Tamy's and Raf's cars off the road.

" _Ha! Take that!_ " came the teasing beeps from the young Autobot.

"Awww!" Raf sighed, amused.

"Not fair, Bumblebee!" said Tamara her grin big and amused.

"You've been driving a lot longer than we have!" Raf added, smiling.

\- Later -

It was one hour later when everyone reached the base. When they entered, they saw Optimus and Ratchet in the middle of the room, talking. They stopped when they came in, though.

"That was awesome!" Jack said, his grin reaching his ears.

They were all smiles and laughter, and even Ioana sported a small smile.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked after his and Tamara's guardian transformed.

"Sweet!" came from Miko.

"It. Was. Amazing!" Alexandra shouted after climbing out of Bulkhead.

Just as Bulkhead transformed, a loud strange sound came from inside him.

"Argh..." he groaned, and pulled out of his chassis a... guitar?!

"Sorry! Must have left that in the back seat." Miko said sheepishly, and Bulkhead gave the instrument back to her.

Then, Optimus began walking towards the Ground Bridge.

"Autobots, prepare to-" he stopped in front of the three robots and their charges.

Ioana knew that he was making second choices and all because of them.

"-roll out?" Arcee finished for him.

"-remain here." he said, making a 'stay put' motion with his servo. He then turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you'll come with me." then, he turned to Arcee, "Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge." he finished, while Ratchet went to start the Ground Bridge.

"Dude, you're biggest." Miko said looking up at Bulkhead.

"Yeah, bro! You should be the boss!" Ale agreed.

"Err, he never picks me." Bulkhead said.

Arcee turned to Optimus.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, baby sitting's another." she said.

"Babysitting?!" came from Ale, Miko and Jack, but Arcee ignored them.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the fields since the war." she finished.

"My pistons may be rusting, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet said, irritated, from his console.

Optimus turned back to her.

"For the moment it's only reconnaissance." he reassured the femme.

"And why do I hear an edge in your voice?" she asked, concerned, and Ioana took a few steps forwards, also feeling dread rise in her chest. She thought of her dream and felt the need to warn Optimus about what she had seen. But, before she could share her fears, Optimus spoke.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out!" and so, he and Ratchet approached the Ground Bridge. Then, with the Bridge open, they left, leaving the poor girl wondering if she should've spoken up, revealing her ability to sense the dangers about to occur in the future, or if she did good not saying anything.

"Ok chief, so, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked balancing himself back and forward.

Arcee glanced for a second at him, then turned around.

"I'm going on patrol." she passed Bulkhead, who looked at her nervous. Arcee was clearly not that happy to 'babysit' them.

"But Optimus told us to stay." he reminded, even thought not even 5 minutes passed since the leader left.

"When you are in charge you can call the shots." the femme said. Then, she turned to the other mech left in the base. " 'Bee, with me."

The yellow 'Bot looked at her, then at his charges.

" _Aww! Come on!_ "

Then, ironically, Arcee said:

"Bulkhead, you're in charge." and she placed her servo on her fore-servo. With that, she and 'Bee transformed and left.

"So... what's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asked awkwardly, before a loud, ear-piercing sound filled the room.

They all turned towards the origin of the sound, while wincing, and found Miko with her rock guitar plugged into a set of 2 speakers.

"How about band practice?" she asked enthusiastically.

Tamara and Alexandra glanced at Ioana, whose face turned from hidden concern to an ice-cold expression. The rose in her hair somehow looked a lot paler than usual.

"But we are not a band." Raf said, his small hands covering his ears.

"Why so antisocial? Come on, Raf. You playin' anything?" She asked approaching the boy.

"Umm... Keyboard?" he said in a small voice.

"Laptops and samples, good!" she encouraged.

"I... sometimes mess around on the harmonica." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head, while leaning his elbow on one of the speakers.

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko glared at him. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." she taunted him.

"Ahh..." Jack made a grabbing gesture but gave up.

"Bulkhead, percussion!" Miko pointed to the mech. "Ioana-" when she looked at her, Miko gulped at the fierce glare she received "ummm... you...you can tell us if you liked it!" she laughed nervously. Then, she turned to Alexandra and Tamara. "You girls wanna sing?"

"Umm, gonna stand back with Ioana." Alexandra answered, gulping at her friend's face.

"Only if I know the song..." Tamara said hesitating.

"We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY, we are a band! You just need to learn the songs." she said to them all. Then, turning to Tamara. "This one's a ballad, 'My fist, your face'. Know it?"

"Umm, no." Tamara looked confused. Then, her eyes lit up. "Do you know 'Iron'? By 'The Star Twins'?"(1) she glanced subtly at Ioana.

Miko's eyes widened with joy.

"Oh yeah! I love them! They're like, my favorite band!" she grinned and jumped. "It's settled!" and, with no further ado, her fingers touched the strings of the guitar.

Bulkhead covered his audio sensors, trying to leave out the sounds. But, to her dismay, an alarm sounded not even 5 second after beginning.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" she whined, angry.

Bulkhead looked up surprised.

"Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!" he said, panicking, and Ioana and Alexandra sat up from their spots on the stairs.

With no place to hide, they stood behind each of Bulkhead's pedes, as they were big enough to cover them. Ioana, Tamara and Alexandra behind his right one and Raf, Miko and Jack behind his left one. Miko was still grasping her guitar, though.

But they hid just in time.

"Prime!" came the same angry voice from last time.

"Agent Fowler. Uh. He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, of course." Bulkhead stammered, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"Where did he go? Wait, don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini-mall!" while talking, the Agent began approaching the top of the stairs, and Bulkhead moved too, in order to hide the teens.

"Now, I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet," Bulkhead kept moving, trying to keep them out of sight but Miko's guitar, which was still connected to the speakers, began sending out sounds. "but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word 'handle' means in English!" that's when Agent Fowler began glancing down. "So, you tell Prime-" he finally looked over the railing, down, at the speakers below, where Raf's laptop stood, and noticed the wire connected to one of them and 'Bulkhead's pede'. "Since when are you, 'Bots, electric?" he sounded very suspicious.

Bulkhead glanced down at the wire. Miko looked at Jack, who shrugged. _"No, don't do what I think you're about to do."_ Ioana's eyes widened. But, against her mental pleas, Jack, Miko and Raf stepped from behind Bulkhead's pede. When Alexandra and Tamara looked at Ioana for permission, she just gave them a defeated glance, as if to say 'Do what you wish'. The two nodded and stepped in front too.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Jack said in an casual voice.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off rules this time. Wait, don't tell me! You are running a day-care center?" his voice was full of sarcasm, and Ioana bit back an insult.

"Aaa..." Bulkhead tried to get his voice box to work.

"We are interns." came the quick excuse from Alexandra. _"Very intelligent, Ale."_ Ioana thought.

"Student interns." Raf continued.

"Earning extra credits in Mechanics!" Jack added.

"Robotics!" Miko ended. Ioana quietly facepalmed.

Agent Fowler came down, saying:

"Ok, let's move! I'm taking all five of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection." he was clearly determined to take them.

"No, you're not." Ioana's ice-cold voice was heard. She stepped from behind Bulkhead with her arms crossed and her posture tense.

"Another one! And who do you think you are, saying that?" he asked, not feeling that intimidated by the glare the girl was giving him.

"Canace Ioana-Verena. And, if that still doesn't ring any bells for you, have a look at this." and, taking her wallet out of one of her back pockets. Then, she took out an important looking card.

Then, they all watched how the Agent's jaw almost hit the floor.

"But... You shouldn't be here!" he said.

"I have permission to live anywhere in this country. Anywhere on the globe, actually." Ioana replied.

"Yes, that you have! But you do not have one to be here! In fact, none of you have! It's not safe here, and you have permission only on the safe grounds!" he gathered himself, and approached them.

Ioana sneered and took a step forward. But, before she could do anything, Bulkhead's big pede came down between them and Agent Fowler.

" _We_ are protecting them." the mech said.

"Is that so?" the Agent turned and walked to an old phone pole next to the stairs. "Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" he grabbed the phone, but Bulkhead rushed to the pole.

"Don't use that phone! It's - out of order." he said as he smashed it with his digit.

That's when the human's face transformed into a big angry expression, and he began climbing the stairs.

"This isn't over, Big Foot, not by a long shot!" And the elevator's doors closed.

Bulkhead sighed and shook his helm.

"Optimus won't be too happy when he hears about this..." Tamara had the courage to say what everyone thought.

"We really messed it up, didn't we?" Alexandra asked, looking at the ground.

"Big time." Jack answered, feeling just as dejected.

"We... we should do something about that phone... We can't leave it like that." Raf tried to distract them.

"Bulkhead? You could take it out definitively." Tamara suggested.

"Ahh, sure." then, grabbing the phone pole, he pulled it out. "Wait here." he told them, going to assumingly throw it out.

"Ioana?" Raf spoke up again. "What was that just now?"

At the girl's raised eyebrow he quickly explained.

"I-I mean, the card. What's with it?" the boy straightened his glasses, out of habit.

Jack, Miko and Raf looked at her curious to find out the answer. Ioana, though, looked like she was contemplating to either tell them or not. _"I don't want them to find out... But, I don't wanna lie either... Half a truth should be sufficient."_ She waited 'till Bulkhead returned to tell them, though. She didn't want to repeat herself.

"This card," Ioana lifted it again for them to look properly at it, "allows me to go on every continent, in every country on this planet. Anywhere." she said.

"Even in closed-off for people places?" Miko asked awed.

Ioana sighed.

"Yes. Even in restricted areas. It also has a few other uses, but that's for you to find out." she rolled her eyes. Then, she became serious again. "But... I believe that your secret base was one of the few places even I couldn't access." she looked at Bulkhead. "Too bad I did, though. " she gave an mysterious smirk.

"Pfff." Ale laughed.

"Yeah... But, if you shouldn't be here... does that mean they'll come after you? After all of us?" Jack asked, frowning.

"I do not know. It depends on Agent Fowler. Or the Ministry of Safety. We have to wait and see." Ioana said glancing at the ceiling for a second, out of boredom.

Then, another alarm sounded.

"My ears!" poor Raf said.

"It's an S.O.S." Bulkhead walked to one of the consoles. Then, his voice took a surprised tone. "From Fowler!" his digits pressed some buttons and the Agent's face showed on the screen.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan incomplete. Oh well." He turned away from the computer.

"Oh well, seriously?" Alexandra asked shocked.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead defended himself.

"Wha- Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him!" Jack began.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf continued. Then he froze. "Our location!" he covered his mouth with his hand.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko reminded.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere." Bulkhead sounded alarmed.

"Maybe I could narrow it down." Raf said, pulling his laptop out of his backpack, and sitting down Indian style. "About five years ago the Government started micro-chipping their agents.

You know, like owners do with pets." He began tipping on his laptop. Then he noticed the weird looks from Miko and Jack. "What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates.

"You know how to hack? But you're like ten years old!"(2) Miko said, but earned a few glares from Ioana and Alexandra.

"Fifteen. And a quarter."(2) Raf smiled. After a few minutes of tapping and waiting, Raf spoke up again. "Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9."

"Ok, wait here." Bulkhead said, onlining the Ground Bridge.

"Aw, don't break up the band!" Miko whined as Bulkhead walked to the portal.

"Umm, Ioana, you're in charge!" the 'Bot said right before leaving. Ioana nodded to him.

"Guess we six have the run the place." Jack said. He then looked to his left, where he knew Ale and Miko were. Keyword: were. "Miko? Ale?" he looked around him.

Ioana's eyes widened. She turned her back for one minute! _One minute!_

\- Meanwhile -

The Space Bridge opened to let Bulkhead out.

"Fowler?" he asked. Then, he looked up. "Uh-oh.. The whole Decepticon ship bay." he hid behind a big boulder.

The ship was black, with purple and dark-silver highlights. Soldiers where securing the perimeter, blasters in servos. Quietly, he moved closer to the ship, behind another rock. A Decepticon went past his hiding place just as he heard a way too familiar voice.

"Alright!" the 'Bot looked at the smaller rock beside him where he saw his two charges. It had been Miko who spoke.

"What's the plan?" Ale asked.

"Ale, Miko!" Bulkhead was shocked and afraid of what could happen to them.

Then, his fears came real. He pointed a digit up, above their heads, were a Decepticon was. The two girls gasped when they saw that he noticed them. He came closer to them and activated his blaster, ready to shot them.

"Uhh, unwise." Miko observed.

"You don't say!" Ale returned panicking.

"Both, get down!" Bulkhead shouted, and they jumped over the rock, just as a blast hit it.

They ran and behind them they heard Bulkhead smash into the 'Con, but stopped when they heard Bulkhead groan. He had been hit with a blast, but he quickly pushed down the 'Con, hitting him back. Then, he pinned him down, a bit too close to them.

"Hold him still!" they each took a rock and hit him in the helm with them.

They were grabbed by Bulkhead and put down on the other side of the 'Con, a few feet away. When they finally got up, they saw the Decepticon and Bulkhead pushing each other.

"Girls, look away!" the 'Bot shouted.

"But-!" Miko argued.

"Turn your heads away!" and, before they even could, Bulkhead thrust his servo through the Decepticon's chassis. When he pulled it out, he was holding onto wires and circuits, sparks coming out like an waterfall.

"Wow..." their eyes shone with awe.

After the robot fell down, dead, Bulkhead put his servo to his audio sensors.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?" he asked. After a few seconds, "I have a situation." he hid behind an rock again. Then, "I'm in front of the Decepticon ship. With Miko and Ale." he cringed at the last one.

\- Meanwhile -

"What should we do?!" Raf asked worried. "Bulkhead may have not even realized they'd followed him!"

They were all up on the platforms, at the railing, looking at the closed Space Bridge.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have. She has no idea." Jack said.

Raf approached a human-sized computer next to them.

"Those are the coordinates. Their destination is still locked in." he said turning to Ioana.

"Good. Start the Ground Bridge. Tamara, with me. Jack, you may come, but you have to listen to me, not like those two airheads did." she got down the stairs and approached the Bridge. "Raf, stay here. You're in charge."

"In charge of who?!" he asked, pressing the button needed to online the Bridge and rushed after them.

Ioana sighed.

"Fine. But the same warning as Jack. Don't do anything rash." she looked at him and stepped into the Ground Bridge.

\- Outside The Nemesis -

They all felt their bones shake, and stomach roll, though they did not feel the need to heave. They jumped and touched the ground. Looking around, their gazes fell upon the enormous Decepricon airship, which intimitated them by it's sheer size.

\- Bulkhead, Alexandra and Miko -

The two girls sat on Bulkhead's servo, waiting for reinforcements.

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Alexandra asked worried and irritated.

"Dude, the cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint!" Miko said.

Then they heard the Space Bridge open.

"They're here!" Bulkhead said, happy that his teammates were finally there to help.

But they weren't expecting Ioana, Tamara, Jack and Raf to jump out of the Bridge with no Arcee or Bee no less!

"Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots? This is our two-on-one time." came angrily from Miko.

"Hey, they are our friends! Besides, the more the merrier!" Ale said, instantly defending her old and new friends.

"Urgh..." Bulkhead sighed. No break from protecting humans.

\- Back to Ioana, Tamara, Jack and Raf -

Ioana looked carefully around, searching for her friends or, hopefully not, danger.

"Are your bones vibrating?" Raf said rubbing his tummy.

Ioana did feel the effects of the Space Bridge, but she knew the more they would use it, the faster their bodies would accommodate. Then, she saw them. Bulkhead, Ale and Miko, waving to them. Just as she was about to stop the others and show them, someone spoke up.

"You there!"

They all looked up, at the ship in front and saw, for Jack and Raf familiar, for Tamara and Ioana unknown, two Decepticon soldiers pointing at them with their blasters. Dread and fear bloomed in their hearts.

 _"Scrap..."_

\- End of the chapter -

(1) The real band is called Within Temptation. I do not own the song, but there is a reason for which I choose to change the band name.

(2) I have aged up Jack, Miko and Raf considerably, I know. Jack and Miko are 18 years old and you already know Raf's age.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness Rising part 4

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Today it's time to meet Steve the Eradicon! I really like how much the fandom loves him! He even has his name in the character list! Don't worry, I have plans for him! Many plans. *laughs evilly while rubbing her hands* And for Sirvat too. But he's mine so you can guess all you want about him :))

Okay, ya'll know the drill; I own nothing but my OCs, and all grammar mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

\- Darkness Rising, part 4 -

"Look out!" Ioana shouted, just as the Decepticons began shooting.

They jumped and covered their heads, trying to protect themselves from the red laser-beams. Raf fell down and curled into the fetal position. Ioana, when she saw him, fell down on her knees behind him and covered him with her body. The others just got a bit closer to them. Just then, Bulkhead came in his alt-form and opened his passenger door.

"Get in, now!" he shouted over the sounds of the blasters.

They hurried inside, not even complaining when they were sitting on each other in order to get in. Miko and Alexandra stood in the back, and Tamara swiftly moved beside them. Ioana quickly took the driver's seat while Jack kept his seat next to the driver. And Raf? Poor Raf was blushing his ears off, embarrassed by the fact that he was sitting on Ioana's lap.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." Jack and Tamara said in sync, both wide eyed and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, thanks." Ioana nodded gratefully, somehow calm even after the danger she had been through.

"That was a close one!" Ale said, relieved, a hand resting just above her heart.

They all needed a few minutes to recover from the shock. Close one, indeed.

"Umm, Ioana?" finally came Raf's meek voice. "Could you put me down?" he continued when she looked at him.

"Shush, little one. You're safe." she answered and hugged the poor boy to her chest, making him blush more if possible, and causing Ale, Miko and Tamara to start laughing.

"Don't worry. Just over-protective mama bear in action!" Ale snickered.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" came the worried and almost hysteric voice from Bulkhead.

"We came looking for Miko." Ioana answered, glaring back at the girl behind her, who proceeded to look away from her fierce glare.

"Ahh!" came from most of them when Bulkhead moved suddenly to the right in order to avoid getting hurt.

Then, he went behind a boulder, and opened his doors.

"Everyone out!" he turned towards the ship. Then he added, "And this time, please, wait here?" he sounded exasperated.

With that, he left, speeding towards the ship. Ioana looked around and was not surprised to see the same two girls missing. _Damn it_.So, having nothing else to do, they watched how Bulkhead skillfully got rid of the Decepticons guarding the entrance of the ship. Then, they saw that he glanced at them.

"Where are they?!" he shouted, sounding once again very close to being hysterical.

Right after asking that, he looked down and they saw him opening the top of his chassis, the same way he did when pulling Miko's guitar out, and the two trouble makers themselves leaning out, looking a bit green around the edges, but they couldn't be sure, the distance was too great.

\- Bulkhead, Ale and Miko -

"Whoahhh..." came from Miko, who was panting like no tomorrow.

"Oh God..." Ale whined, clutching her head, breathing just as heavy.

"Girls?!" poor Bulkhead's voice was so high-pitched from the stress.

"We heaved on your floor mats..." Miko managed to voice, climbing next to Ale on Bulkhead's offered servo.

"Sorry, bro. We owe you a bath or something..." Alexandra said sitting down on the cold metal of the airship, trying to control her inwards.

"Remind us never to do that again." Miko pleaded. Alexandra just raised her hand with her thumb up to show she agreed.

But Miko barely got to finish, when another Decepticon soldier jumped on Bulkhead. After the 'Bot managed to beat him, he watched with wide optics as a hatch opened and two more 'Cons appeared. Right behind Ale and Miko. Luckily, they heard, turned around and saw the soldiers stepping closer. Before they could grab them, Bulkhead shot the soldiers with his blaster. Then, more came, and Bulkhead ripped a part of the ship out and threw it at them, making the Decepticons fall like skittles. Bulkhead went to the girls and lifted them up in his servo as more blasters shots came from the front. He looked around and saw the open hatch in the floor of the ship. He rushed and went inside.

\- Back to the others -

They all watched, with worried and panicked expressions, how Bulkhead fought the Decepticons and entered the ship.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked, looking at his friends.

"They must be going after Fowler. They left us here for our own protection. Though I'd feel much better if those two were here with us." Ioana explained, frowning. She wanted her friends safe, damn it!

But, it seemed that the Fates really wasn't on their side today. They heard pedesteps behind them, and to their horror, it wasn't their friends, but other Decepticon soldiers, with their weapons charged. They grabbed them, and Ioana watched as her friends struggled in their captors' hold, trying to escape, but she just let the Decepticon take her in his servo, knowing there was nothing they could do. The rose in her hair, which had been quite cold to her skin ever since their first encounter with the Decepticons, was now freezing and giving her almost inquiring little jolts. _"Sorry, Sirvat, but I can't let you show up yet."_ she thought with remorse, watching her friends and ready to go back on her word for them only. She knew he wanted to protect her, but she couldn't risk it unless her friends needed the help.

The Decepticon that grabbed her though, noticed her lack of will, and took her with less force than the others. Like she wasn't some disgusting pest, as she thought the Decepticons considered them. She unconsciously noticed that and looked at his faceplates. At least where his faceplates should have been. Instead, a mask-like-plating was all that could be considered a face.

She looked around and finally saw they were moving towards the ship. She looked at the other soldiers and saw they all looked the same. Ioana looked at the one holding her again and decided that if he had been so nice to her till now he deserved a little appreciation. She remembered how Ale loved to give weird names to some of her characters in the books she wrote. The best examples would be 'The End of the World'(1) and it's continuation, 'The New World'(1). So, with them in mind, she choose a name she would only have the courage to call him in her mind. Plus, she reminded her of a character she saw in a movie, Steve. Ioana looked at him and Steve saw that. He slightly tilted his head at her, and with as much courage as she could muster, she gave him a quick and short grateful nod. At that, to her surprise, he seemed to brighten up, making his visor shine bright red.

Then, they entered the ship, and Ioana felt her stomach tighten in a big knot. She recognized the walls. They were the same ones from her dreams.

-Bulkhead, Miko and Alexandra -

Bulkhead landed on the dark-purple metal floor of the airship and kept running. The poor girls in his servo placed their hands over their mouths from all the 'jumps'. They neared a corner and two other Decepticons appeared. Bulkhead quickly acted, nearing his servo to the floor and sending Miko and Ale sliding between the two soldiers, who began firing at him. He ran at them, punching and kicking the two.

"I'm gonna heave again." Miko groaned, rubbing her behind.

"I feel you..." Ale also groaned, with one hand around her aching stomach.

Then, they were grabbed by Bulkhead again.

\- The others -

Every time they passed a door or another corridor, Ioana was expecting to see an pinkish purple light appear. Then, the Decepticon at the very front of the line spoke up.

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." his voice was strange, and a bit hoarse, like he didn't speak too often.

 _"The other human? That must be Agent Fowler!"_ Ioana thought. They all looked at each other. They were just passing another hallway, but they began hearing a car engine. They looked to the left, from where the sounds were coming and, to their surprise, it wasn't Bulkhead, but Arcee and 'Bee! The mech threw himself into the Decepticons, which made them throw the humans in the air. Just as the floor of the ship was coming uncomfortably close, they were caught by their respective guardians and placed safely with their feet on the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Raf said smiling, breathing heavily.

" _Are you alright? Great job out there, by the way!_ " Bee said looking at all of them.

"We appreciate clearing the front door for us." Arcee said, agreeing with 'Bee and smiling at them. "But storming in the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." she seemed amused somehow.

Ioana, though, didn't pay attention. Instead she was looking from a distance at the Decepticon soldier who carried her. She secretly hoped he was alright, even though he was a Decepticon. Actually, she was hoping that all of them were alright. They didn't seem like they enjoyed their job too much. Her clip was going crazy though. _"It's okay, I'm fine now, Sirvat."_ she thought, somehow amused at the clip.

"Tell me about it!" she heard Jack answer Arcee. He got a chuckle in response.

"Okay, let's move it. We must find the other three uninvited guests." Arcee said, already lifting herself from her previous grouching position.

So, the two Autobots went a bit ahead and Ioana, Tamara, Jack and Raf where right behind them, a bit of a distance away for them to have time to hide if they met other troops.

Arcee and 'Bee stopped just behind a corner, and Arcee quickly stepped in front pointing her blaster ahead.

"Friendly!" she quickly said.

"Hello!" came from Bulkhead.

"Brought the humans, huh?" Arcee asked, lowering her weapon.

"You try getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead answered, his voice high-pitched, pointing with his left servo at the two girls in his right one.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." the femme reminded.

"Umm, he's in the brig!" Jack, Tamara and Raf said at the same time.

The three bots nodded.

"Okay, let's-" before Arcee could finish what she wanted to say, more troops appeared, surrounding them. Ioana looked at them and was relieved to see that none of them glanced at her or her human friends with familiarity. Steve wasn't there. But that didn't mean he was really alright.

The Decepticons started firing and their Autobot friends responded in kind. Bulkhead stepped on their right side in order to protect them from the shoots, and then he too transformed his servo into a blaster. They all saw in slow motion how Arcee rushed at the troops on their left side and how Bumblebee fired at the soldiers. Fear, shock, panic and despair, but also amazement and admiration colored their expressions.

Jack and Ioana tried to get their friends out of the fight's way, on the side lines, but to no prevail. They moved to the wall in front, but quickly stepped back when the severed helm of a trooper fell right at their feet. Terrified, they turned around but were greeted by the falling body of the Decepticon who lost his helm. The only sounds they could hear, though, were the pounding of their hearts and the shots of the blasters filling the air. They looked up at Bulkhead, who was now on their left side and saw a soldier push the 'Bot down. He fell on his side and the force of the impact knocked them off their feet. Bulkhead looked at them and caught their fearful gaze. He quickly looked up at the Decepticon who pushed him down and threw him over himself and right in front of Arcee, who shot him down. Finally, they could hear and see clearly, at the normal speed.

Jack had his arms around Miko and Raf, and Ioana had her's around Alexandra and Tamara. Slowly, they lifted themselves up on their feet. They looked around for a bit, trying to regain their control of their lungs and hearts. Then, they rushed after Arcee and 'Bee, who went ahead.

-A bit later -

The door opened and before the soldier could even realize, he was shot down by Arcee. Then, all three 'Bots rushed inside, making quick work of the other Decepticon troops inside the room.

"Clear." the femme said and Ioana and the others entered, stopping in front of their guardians.

"Wait in here." Arcee looked at them with a look that said 'Try and defy me.'.

" _But... Aren't they-_ " 'Bee tried to say.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." she explained, "They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay _put_." she looked at them again, with another pointed expression, and transformed her right servo into her blaster. Then, with no more to say, she went ahead.

Bulkhead and 'Bee looked at each other, shoot them a sympatic look, then they too transformed their servos into blasters and followed Arcee. When the doors closed, Miko turned to them and put her hands on her hips.

"That. Was _intense_." she said. Beside her, Ale nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Was?!" came from both Tamara and Raf.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity! What were you two thinking?" Jack whispered, even though no one else was around, pointing at the guilty girls.

"Clearly, they weren't." Ioana finally spoke up, giving Alexandra a disappointed look. "I want you to have fun, but not like this!" she waved at the room, showing exactly what she wanted to say. "This is dangerous, you two! It's not a movie and clearly not a game!" she was close to strangling the two girls.

"Did we ask you to follow us?" Miko returned, annoyed at Ioana for scolding her.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean to play together?" Jack answered, also a bit angry.

"Well, maybe we've decided to go double." Miko answered with no remorse, but behind her, Alexandra was looking at the two with worry.

"Well, maybe we have some regard for your safety." Ioana said, close to snapping.

"Oh, we're sorry, it's your name 'Optimus'? You can leave our protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much." Miko really had a spine.

Before Ioana could reply, Raf spoke up.

"Ah! Stop it! All of you!" he ran to an edge of the floor and sat down hugging himself.

Ioana and Alexandra rushed to him, but Ioana stayed long enough to shot Miko an angry and disappointed look.

"Hey, hey, Raf... Raf, it's-it's okay." Alexandra tried to reassure him, sitting down beside him on his left side and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, we're gonna be fine." Ioana's voice took a motherly tone and she put her arms around the smaller boy, hugging him like a mother would.

"Our 'Bots will come back for us." Jack approached them, trying not to upset Raf and Ioana again.

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home." Tamara came too, followed closely by a hesitant Miko.

"How do you know?" Raf asked in a small and hushed voice.

Ioana and Alexandra glanced at each other then at the others present. Then, Tamara looked up, at one of the screens and consoles above them.

"Hey, Raf, what do you make of that?" she finally spoke up.

Raf looked up too and jumped down on the floor a few inches below. Steadily, he stopped just by the Decepticon soldier lying on the floor and looked at the screen. The others followed him and stopped beside him.

"It's important. Really important." he said. "We've got to get this to Optimus."

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space-nachos?" Miko asked, and Ale glanced at her when she heard her talking about food.

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation." Raf looked at Jack and Ioana.

"Can... can you download it?" Jack asked scratching his head.

"I've got a flash drive." he said, opening his backpack and taking out said flash drive. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien." he looked around the console, but stopped when they all heard pedesteps.

Slowly, a Decepticon soldier appeared. They all watched as how he looked at one of the soldiers shot down by their 'Bots. Miko and Tamara went ahead to a hidding spot, while Jack grabbed Raf's hand, and Ioana, Ale's.

Jack let go of Raf's when the boy began running too, but Raf stopped and glanced at his beloved backpack. He ran back after it, while the others reached a safe corner. Ioana didn't hesitate and ran back after him. Raf closed his backbag and put it on his back when Ioana got to him. Without even looking at him, Ioana said:

"Come on! He's seen us!" and with that she firmly grabbed his arm, glancing at the Decepticon.

Just then, the Decepticon aimed his blaster at them. They stepped back, little by little, and the Decepticon followed them. From the corner, Jack covered his face with his hands for a second then, with a determinated expression, he rushed at Ioana and Raf. The two began running right before the Decepticon opened fire, and Jack pushed them all out of the way of a shot that would have been their end.

"Ah!" came from the three.

"Oh goodness!" came from Tamara who had her palms over her mouth.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack shouted to the girl that watched with Ale and Tamara from the safe corner.

"Great idea!" the girl jumped. The Decepticon just passed her and got to Ioana, Jack and Raf.

"Hey, you!" Miko shouted at the transformer. The Decepticon turned around and Miko, took a picture of his faceplate, the blitz making the Decepticon a bit dizzy.

"Not of that! Of _that_!" Tamara pointed at the screen with the formula.

"Ohh!" Miko looked pointing her mobile to the screen and took the needed picture.

As soon as she did, Ioana, Jack and Raf began running to the door. Ale, Tamara and Miko followed just as quickly.

"Go! Go!" Tamara shouted from the end of the line they formed.

The soldier followed them at a slower pace and pointed his blaster at them. Before he could shoot, though, a horn sounded. they all stopped and Bulkhead jumped, transforming in mid-air. He bumped in the Decepticon, used the him as a makeshift slide, then he jumped on his pedes, grabbed the 'Con, threw him on the floor, transformed back into his car-mode and drove back to the humans.

Meanwhile, 'Bee and Arcee got to them, and Raf and Miko got into Bumblebee, with Raf in the driver's seat and Miko in the passengers' seat next to the driver's. Ioana and Jack jumped on Arcee who sounded less than pleased.

"I told you to stay put!" the femme shouted.

Bulkhead finally got to them and Tamara and Ale jumped in. Inside Bumblebee, a very familiar voice spoke up.

"I like pie. You wish up a pie?"

Both Miko and Raf looked shocked at the back seats, from were Fowler leaned in front.

"You found Fowler? Rock on!" shouted the enthusiastic Miko.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tamara sighed relieved from inside Bulkhead, after hearing Miko from the internal connection between the 'Bots.

\- Later, at the base -

Optimus was sealing Ratchet's arm-cast with a torch, while the medic sat still, waiting patiently. After Optimus finished, Ratchet sat up, and walked to Bulkhead and the 6 teens, who stood next to the medical bed on which Fowler rested.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Ale asked quietly and with concern coloring her voice, turning to look at the medic.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." poor Ratchet was holding his servo, no doubt from pain.

"Zombies? You fought zombies, and I missed it?" Miko turned too, and stamped her foot on the floor of the base. That got her a pointed glare from Ioana.

"Bulkhead." said mech turned to look at his leader. "You exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus sounded truly disappointed and Ioana knew it wasn't Bulkhead's fault.

"It won't happen again, Optimus." Bulkhead said and glanced at them. "I-I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko approached the railing, frowning.

Bulkhead jumped in surprise and looked at her.

"No, she is right." Ioana looked at Bulkhead and then at Optimus, her eyes full with guilt. "Optimus," the girl stepped up, on her face shame, but sincerity, and her voice quiet "Bulkhead is not to blame. It's me. He left me in charge when he left to bring back Fowler. It is I who should be scolded, not him. I put the others in danger when I decided to go after Miko and Ale. I didn't think of the consequences at the time. For that, I am sorry." she finished, her clip held tightly in her hand.

Both Optimus and Bulkhead looked at her with surprise. But then Optimus nodded and Ioana was surprised when she saw a small proud smile directed at her.

"Then, you have learned an important lesson. That is enough of a scolding." Optimus said, pleased by the fact that the girl understood. Ioana gave him a small smile and nodded gratefully.

"And check it out! Recon!" Miko pulled her pink phone out, and showed it to Optimus. Clearly, the picture of the formula.

"Hmm." Optimus leaned in and narrowed his optics to see clearly the picture on the small screen. "Ratchet, have a look." he said after straightening up. "It could be of importance to Megatron."

"Whoa! Megatron's back?" Jack asked surprised. "That's really bad news, right?"

"Gee, thought you would have got that 'till now." Ale said sarcastic.

Ratchet ignored them and approached the railing, leaning to take a look at the image.

"I... I don't understand." Ratchet looked up with confusion at Optimus and Miko glanced at her phone.

"Ups! That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raf, Ioana and Jack away." she said changing the screen back to the formula. "At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." Miko punched the air for effect.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?" Jack asked angrily.

"Umm... we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, Ioana, Miko, Ale..." Tamara defended. "Even them!" she pointed to the Autobots who were watching them. Ioana was ready to interfere if things got too serious.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't wanna be a part of it." then, "Not anymore." Jack shook his head, looking down at the metal floor.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Optimus said, his voice resonating through the room.

And before Jack could reply, the Ground Bridge onlined, showering everyone in it's green light

"No point in long good-byes. Here's the door." Ratchet said from his place next to the levers. He lifted his good servo to point towards the Bridge.

Jack took a few steps in front, but turned to look at Raf.

"Come on, Raf." he said, his voice shaky.

Raf looked at 'Bee, who glanced sad at the floor. Then, the boy looked back up at Jack.

"I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school." Raf said, no longer hesitating.

"Sure thing." Jack replied and climbed down the stairs. When he reached the base of the stairs Arcee stepped in front of him. "I know. You don't exist." he said to her.

"Don't make me hunt you down." the femme replied, but sighed quietly, sad that the boy had given up so easily.

They all watched how he walked though the Ground Bridge, without looking back even once. Ioana was disappointed. She expected more from the boy. But, she wasn't that affected. She had seen and met other people like him. She turned around and looked at everyone else. Slowly, they all turned their eyes away from the Bridge and returned to the problems at hand. Even so, she felt like she still had to do something. And she knew exactly what. She just needed the help of the team.

\- Later, at Jack's house -

After Miko and Bulkhead left, Ioana stepped in front. The talk that Miko and Jack had had prepared the boy for the talk she was about to give him. Then, Jack finally noticed her.

"You too?" he asked exasperated, but there was a tiny hopeful edge in his voice that made Ioana strengthen her resolve.

"Yes. Me too." she said, leaning on her left foot. "Look, Miko is right." and she was, really. Ioana was impressed at how well Miko played her part. "Whatever you'll do from now on will never be as amazing as what happened back there with the 'Bots. The action, the puzzles, the teamwork. Believe me. That's something that you'll never experience again if you give up now. Do you really wanna give up?" and Jack looked her in the eyes and saw sincerity and truth.

"And what do you want me to do?" he asked half-frustrated, half-curious.

"Be part of the team." Ioana replied. "Show that - and forgive me for the cliche - there's more to you than meets the eye. Do you really want to lose the chance to be part of something bigger?" the girl asked, straightening her back and waving to the place were Bulkhead and Miko were but mere minutes ago. "It's not only about us, Jack. It's the whole world. Ours and theirs." Ioana glared at the ground, her fists shaking. "I'm sorry that I have to make you chose. I really am. I hate pressuring people into doing stuff, but this is important. We mustn't forget that the world is bigger than you or me. Please think again about your decision. And that's what it is. Your decision. Not mine, or Miko's or somebody else's. Yours."

And with that, she turned and began walking home, where Tamara, Ale, Miko, Raf and their guardians waited for her. Without looking back and seeing the thoughtful look that passed on Jack's face. But she knew. And that was what she came here for. Her job was done there. Now, they needed to wait and see if Jack was as special as everyone thought. She just hoped she was right.

\- End of the chapter -

(1) One of my friends (the inspiration for Alexandra) has written some amazing and fantastic books! She loved to make her character give names to strangers and not change even after they found out their real names. As you've already noticed, Ale likes to do that too. :)))


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness Rising part 5

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the long delay, I've been really busy this week and the one before. There's this major project going on at school and I we only finished this last weekend. I had to go to school on Saturday and Sunday too, but I know it was worth it. Also, I've got a cold and my nose is putting Rudolph's to shame with it's color.

We've finally reached the end of Volume 1! I'm so happy! Well, also a bit disappointed about the fact that my meticulously arranged update schedule is in shambles, but it's fine, I guess. All that matters right now is that I finished this volume! I'll come back with the next one in a week or so, don't worry!

All mistakes are mine, yadda yadda.

I don't own the Transformers franchise, just my OCs!

Again, I'm sorry for the delay!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

\- Darkness Rising, part 5 -

Back at the Drive-in. Ioana remembered the last time she had been here quite clearly. But that was the past. It had also been evening, and now it was morning. Quite early too. Ioana hid behind a street light pole. It was Arcee's turn to try and get Jack back.

\- With Arcee and Jack -

Jack arrived with his bicycle at his job. He left his bike on one of the bike keepers and chained it. He looked at the flashing lights of the sign of the fast food restaurant and sighed.

"Nice bike." came from behind him.

The boy turned around and laid his eyes on the familiar blue motorcycle.

"Arcee, really. Miko and Ioana already tried." the boy said, walking towards the femme. "Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Decepticons, there's nothing I can do to help." he stopped and turned his head away, not wanting to look at Arcee.

"Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help." Arcee reassured him, her voice calm and comforting, and Jack finally looked at her.

"OK, so, if we both agree that I'm not warrior material, I..." the boy trailed off, not knowing what to add anymore.

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking," the femme's voice was shaking, showing just how much the loss affected her, "maybe you and Ioana are growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say good-bye." Arcee admitted and the hidden Ioana felt her heart ache, for she knew the agony and misery of losing somebody important.

Jack just looked at the femme with sad and helpless eyes. Arcee knew there was nothing more she could do and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

And Arcee did wait. She internally smiled as Jack climbed on and put his helmet. Then, she turned around, and went to where Ioana stayed hidden.

-Back to Ioana -

Ioana was truly relieved that Jack changed his mind.

"So, you've finally put yourself together?" Ioana asked with the smallest of smirks on her face.

"Wha-? You-you were here, spying?!" Jack asked stunned.

"Of course not. I was just waiting for you to make up your mind." Ioana scoffed, not pleased to being called an eavesdropper.

She crossed her arms over her middle. Today, the outfit she had looked really stylish, with white tight jeans, a white blouse underneath a purple dress jacket, her ever-present black armbands, and black leather heeled boots.

"She was the mastermind behind all of your talks with the three of us." Arcee said, and you could hear the pride in her voice. Jack just stared with his mouth hanging at the smug girl.

"Now, come on, we need to see what the others have been doing. And to show them that you've returned." Ioana said, jumping on Arcee, behind Jack and giving a pat on the shoulder.

Jack smiled underneath his helmet. "Yeah, I've returned."

\- At the base -

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge. High in Earth's orbit." Ratchet said, turning from his console to look up at his leader.

"Out of our reach." Optimus stepped closer to the screens.

"Ok, so you guys don't fly, but can't you just Ground Bridge there?" Miko asked and from beside her Ale nodded.

"The Ground Bridge has limited range. Stretch all the way into orbit and its vortex could snap. And scatter us to the stars." Ratchet explained, his tone grave and quite serious and the humans looked at him in wonder and concern.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the Space Bridge first is our only means of stopping him." Optimus said, turning to the Ground Bridge.

Suddenly, two beeps came from the entrance tunnel and Arcee came rushing in with not only one person in tow, but two! Arcee slowed to a stop and her two charges climbed off. Ioana took her helmet off first and looked at her friends.

"Guess who's back?" she said giving a small smile.

"Autobots, prepare for departure!" Optimus said, giving Jack and Ioana but a small glance.

Behind the two, Arcee transformed. Ioana and Jack looked up at the femme frowning.

"Where to?" she asked confused.

"The final frontier." Miko answered her.

"Reference!" Ale whispered to Tamara and Raf, who were in 'Bee's servo.

"Space?" Jack asked. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

"They don't. Really." Raf said, 'Bee placing him and Tamara on the metal floor.

"Be seeing ya?" Jack asked awkward.

Arcee offered them both a smile. Ratchet went to the levers and activated the Ground Bridge.

"Be careful, 'Bee." Raf said to the yellow mech.

"Yeah, take care!" Tamara smiled at him.

" _I will, guys!_ " the 'Bot said, and went in front.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko looked up at Bulkhead.

"Me too!" Ale whined.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead warned them and followed 'Bee.

Ioana bit her lip and glanced at Optimus.

"Return safely, you guys!" she requested and gave all of them a meaningful and pleading look.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet told the poor mech, who, for his friend's sake, didn't answer. Instead, he said:

"Until we meet again, old friend." and with that, his face mask closed over his lower faceplates. "Autobots, roll out!" they all - minus Ratchet - transformed and went into the bridge. The last thing they heard from them was "Maximum and overdrive!"

And, with that, the Ground Bridge closed behind them. They all stared at it for a few seconds, but they got out of their reverie when Optimus' voice came through the speakers.

"Autobots, transform and gravitize!" they all looked at the monitors with relief and joy.

Ioana, Jack, Ale and Raf climbed up on the platforms, closer to the consoles and next to Tamara and Miko.

"Ohh!" was heard from Bulkhead. "Don't look down. Or up. Or left." Ale and Miko laughed and Tamara and Raf smiled.

"So, Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked and they all felt their eyes widen.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the Space Bridge, nothing gets in or out!" Optimus said.

Ale glanced at Tamara and Ioana with worry. Tamara bit her lower lip, while Ioana just turned her gaze back to the screens full with Cybertronian formulas and symbols.

"Oh dear. That would be quite a lot, wouldn't it?" Tamara asked Ratchet.

"Unfortunately, yes." came the ice-cold response.

Tamara winced, having realized that hadn't been the best thing to ask.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" came from Arcee after a few minutes.

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." Optimus answered.

"Huh, that's my handiwork." Bulkhead said and Ale and Miko grinned, high-fiving each other.

"Great job, Bulkhead. Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron." Optimus said.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet answered, looking at them, but this time he wasn't as off-cutting, more like 'puh-lease', in fact. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise." he added.

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his Space Bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." Optimus concluded.

Ratchet scoffed.

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet criticized Earth's technological power.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes?" Raf said, already on a seat with his laptop in front of him, typing.

"Like the giant-sized Array in Texas?" Ioana asked, crossing her arms.

"Zip-tip-ack-tap-tap-! This is not child's play!" Ratchet exploded, scaring Miko, Jack, Ale and Tamara, and Ioana could swear she saw a new blue tint on the old mech's metal cheeks.

"Good thinking, Raf." Optimus praised, and Ioana patted Raf's shoulder. "Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."

"You, soldier!" they all looked at the agent on the bed, who now sat up, but still had his eyes closed. "You're out of the uniform! Put on some pants!" the sleeping agent gestured with his hand then promptly fell back on the bed.

"That... may be a challenge." Ratchet muttered.

Raf quickly returned to his laptop and started typing but stopped with a sound of frustration.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick."

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" the medic asked, skeptical.

"Maybe, if I could get in." the small boy said, glancing at the Cybertronian.

Just then, Ale got an idea, glancing at Ioana, and everybody followed her gaze and then back to the boy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Raf, what if we could get you inside? All the way in? Like, 'inside the building' in?" the girl put a hand on Raf's shoulder and leaned closer to the laptop.

Then, she looked at Ioana and everyone followed her gaze. Raf looked at Ioana hopefully.

"I could log into their intern network on the other side of the firewall." the boy said.

"The risk is too great, the Decepticons would be there. Perhaps even on sight." Optimus spoke up.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of six humans." Jack said and Ioana internally smiled.

"Yeah, if we let the 'Cons win, we are fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko added her own two cents in.

"Raf?" Optimus asked and everyone looked at the small boy.

"I wanna give it a shot." Raf finally said, after a few seconds of thinking.

"Then, this will be of great assistance." Ioana spoke up, lifting her hand, where the special card that almost made Agent Fowler faint the other day was held up.

\- Later, outside the Radio-Telescope Array in Texas -

The Ground Bridge opened and everyone, minus Ratchet and Agent Fowler, jumped out next to the fence surrounding the radio-telescopes.

"Urgh, that would take some time getting used to." Jack said, feeling his bones shake.

"Yup." Ale and Miko agreed.

"Come on, let's move it. Ratchet? Can you hear us?" Ioana brought her right hand up to her ear, where a small black device rested.

"Loud and clear." came grumpily from the medic.

"Perfect. Now, because we don't know each other from a long time and some government files prevent it, only me, Ale and Tamara can go inside with the card. You will have to jump the fence. We three shall work as distraction. You need to wait for my signal." Ioana said, gesturing to the fence, and everyone nodded.

"Right, let's do this!" Ale punched the air, determined.

"Ioana, lead the way." Tamara said and Ioana nodded, turning towards the entrance in the facility.

\- Ioana, Tamara and Ale -

The guard on duty looked to be in his mid-thirties, and wore the usual blue uniform. He was looking at the surveillance cameras. When he saw them, he jumped on his feet from his seat and looked at them strangely.

"Who are and what are you three doing here? This area is restricted for the public." the man said.

"Well, good that we aren't exactly 'the public', right?" Ale grinned at Ioana, who offered a small amused smile.

Then, Ioana became serious again and lifted her right hand. The card shone brightly in the strong sun.

"Wha-what!" the guard stammered, his reaction strongly resembling Agent Fowler's one. "Miss S-" he was stopped by Ioana before he could continue.

"Finish that and I'm calling your superior." she said, her voice like ice.

"S-sorry, miss. If you don't mind, could you give the card for verification? A security measure." the man said, eyes wide and amazed.

Ioana handed the man her card and the guard took it and sat down at his computer, inserting the card inside. And while the guard was checking her card, Ioana turned to her other three friends, who were looking at her curious. She gave them a big nod and waved towards the fence. The three nodded.

\- Jack, Raf and Miko -

"Okay, Raf, Miko, up." Jack said and grasped the metal wires in order to climb. The other two followed his example.

They jumped down and rushed through the back door. Once inside, they looked in each room till they entered one with a lot of computers. But it wasn't that big, quite small, actually.

\- Ioana, Ale and Tamara -

Once Jack, Miko and Raf jumped, the guard returned and handed her card back.

"Well, it's okay. Just, don't break anything." the man told them and let them pass. They went inside and started to search for their friends.

\- With everyone -

They met at the door, when Miko looked out of the room to see whose footsteps they heard outside.

"Hey guys!" the girl grinned.

"Hey!" Tamara and Ale smiled happily in return.

"Security sure is lax on this place!" Miko said and let the others inside the room.

"I'm in." Raf said smiling and typing on a computer. And, then he frowned. "And so are the Decepticons."

Ioana and Tamara frowned too.

"What?!" Jack whisper-shouted.

"How can you tell?" Tamara asked.

"Schematics." the small genius answered. "With the same alien math we saw on their ship. But this time, I can download it." he grinned and brought up a flash drive.

"It's gotta be the Space Bridge." Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes. But I can sync to them." Raf countered.

"Would they know?" Jack asked.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they have no idea I'm in the house." Raf said, but Ioana had a small suspicion that the Decepticons might have. After a few minutes of typing, Raf spoke up again. "They're locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." the boy resumed his typing, but with more passion. Outside, the dishes, which had been in position, now disengaged.

A quiet and almost unheard beep sounded. Ioana, Ale and Tamara were the only ones to hear it. It came from the surveillance camera in the top corner of the room. Ioana frowned at it and realized the 'Cons were watching them.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." Raf said.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they are being punked?" Jack asked leaning closer to the screen.

"We will find out very soon." Ioana finally spoke up, eyes wide.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf reasoned.

"Yeah, Ioana, what are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko said jokingly.

This time, neither Ale or Ioana heard the door. But, Ioana did hear the wiggling and strange sound from above them, just like Jack and Tamara. The thing above them was like a metal tentacle, dark-purple, with small brighter dots from its tip down to its length. At the tip, it split into four hooks and 4 smaller and shorter fendlers. She only had three seconds to admire it before it came rushing at her. She held in a scream of fear as it grabbed her tightly. Ale and Miko quickly grabbed it, and the tentacle tried to shake them off.

Meanwhile, Raf still typed away at his laptop, with Jack and Tamara next to him, like a shield.

"I won't let them lock on again." the small boy said, determined.

The cable threw Ioana into one of the walls, and the girl grunted in pain. Next were the other two girls, who voiced their pain at the contact with the wall a lot louder. The tentacle came closer to the other three at the computer and shoved Jack and Tamara out of the way. Just as it was about to grab Raf, the boy jumped up, pulled the flash drive from the computer and jumped down from the desk. The cable destroyed the desk and everything on it trying to get to Raf.

Miko lifted herself up and grabbed the axe that sat in a case for emergencies. She then jumped up, at the cable, trying to cut it in two, but it got out of the way and hit Miko, making her lose her grip on the axe. Miko almost hit the wall, but was caught by Ioana and Ale. The axe fell down, on the floor, and the cable grasped it and lifted it above their heads.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack screamed with a high-pitched voice.

"Not good..." came from Raf, who was staring fearfully at it.

Just as the cable prepared to hit them and close their fates, it reared back, as if burned and rushed out the door.

Outside, the radio-telescopes moved in position for the final time.

"Quick, up! We need to follow it!" Ioana shouted, already at the door.

"Coming!" Tamara said, helping Miko up.

They left the room behind them and burst into an empty hanger. Only when they looked up, did they see him. He was on the open roof of the hanger. A new Decepticon, very different from Steve and his kind. He was a dark purple in color, with highlights of neon purple. Much like his tentacle. And the other three he had. But, like Steve, he didn't have a face. He had a visor made of a dark screen. Gasping, Miko took out her phone and took a picture of him. The Decepticon, in exchange, took a picture of all of them, before jumping and transforming into a jet. _"An air drone, it seems."_ Ioana thought, frowning.

"Why is he leaving?" Tamara asked with wide eyes.

"Raf?" Ale asked worried.

"He cut the hardline." the small boy said, approaching a thick cable in which rested the axe from earlier. "The dishes are locked onto Cybertron." he added in a defeated tone. "For good." he finished.

Ioana's shoulders sagged. She looked at her friends and saw the same helpless feeling in her chest reflected in their eyes. She lifted her right hand to her ear-piece and spoke.

"Ratchet... Bridge us back. The mission failed." she stated what everyone feared to say. But someone had to do it and Ioana took it upon herself.

For a few moments the line was quiet. Then:

"You tried. Even though I told you it was going to be dangerous and impossible. I hope you learned something new and important today." the medic said in his best reassuring voice.

"Yes, Ratchet. We did." Ioana glanced once again at her friends which were looking at her sad and angry with themselves.

With that, the line went offline and a Ground Bridge appeared next to them.

\- At the base -

When they came in, Ratchet was at his consoles and Fowler finally awake. The Agent looked strangely at them, but they paid it no mind. Then, Ratchet spoke up, and he didn't sound too happy. In fact, his voice was full of worry.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space Bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." the medic said.

"Dark Energon." Optimus answered. "Ratchet, we must destroy the Space Bridge. There's enough live energon cursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it." the leader said and everyone shared a look.

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat." the medic retorted.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf said, holding up the flash drive.

Ratchet looked at him then back at the screens in front.

"Optimus, I must say the Space Bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it's destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked, and there was an edge of sadness in his voice.

"I am afraid so." Optimus answered with sympathy.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet said determined and everyone smiled, finally confident that they would make it.

Ratchet turned to Raf who wordlessly went to his seat at the human-sized laptops and plugged his flash drive in. He began typing, and after a few seconds, the same formula that helped Megatron build a Space Bridge appeared on the bigger screen in front of Ratchet. Only, this time, it will be used to destroy a Space Bridge. On the speakers, they heard Optimus talk to their guardians.

"Autobots, take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead. While I make my stand."

Ioana looked shocked at the screens. He... he wasn't going to do what she thought he would do, would he? Oh dear, but he was...

"He's gonna fight Megatron, isn't he?" Ale asked, more serious than usual.

"He has to. We need as much time as we can get." Ratchet answered her.

"Then we need to hurry. I don't want anyone out on that field to remain there." Ioana said suddenly, with a surprisingly authoritative voice.

Everyone looked at her surprised but Alexandra and Tamara smiled and saluted her military-style.

"Everyone, you heard her, let's get this show on the road!" came from - surprisingly - Agent Fowler. The Agent knew that if someone could do it, it was her. Maybe he hadn't met her in person, but he heard enough about her to know they would not be so easily defeated with her on their side.

"Raf, Ratchet, get that formula simplified and ready to be played on the field. Agent Fowler, contact the Radio-Telescope Dish Array in Texas and explain to them the reason why their dishes are located on a planet unidentified 'till now, and make it believable, if you need help, contact the Pentagon or just ask me. Miko, Jack, keep an eye on those Cyber-zombies, and Ale, you and Tamara go prepare the Med-Bay. We are going to need it. I'm gonna help Agent Fowler, Ratchet and Raf. Everyone got it?" the petite girl explained and all she got in response were open mouths or wide eyes/optics. "Everyone got it?" she pressed and that spurred everyone in action. The rose in her hair was warm, reassuringly so.

Tamara and Ale went downstairs to the Med-Bay, Miko and Jack took their places as watchers, Ratchet and Raf turned to their respective devices and Agent Fowler took one of the free seats next to Raf to make the requested call. Ioana was watching everyone and, true to her word, she helped Fowler make a better excuse than, and I quote 'No, no, Miss Canace and her friends were trying to stop the desert rabbit from destroying the dishes' and 'Yes, you heard well, the rabbit was the one with the axe!". She also helped Raf and Ratch, showing them that not only she could make a good commander, but also a good planner and strategist.

A few minutes later, Tamy and Ale returned and stood close to Ioana and Agent Fowler, who had finished apologizing for the damages done at the Texas Array, and they watched the screens showing both the formula and the Space Bridge progress, and Ioana adding a few suggestions for the plan once in a while. Even Ale did, showing that she was just as good as Ioana when it came to planning. Then, Fowler spoke up when he noticed something strange on the screen showing the Space Bridge, that Jack and Miko were keeping an eye on.

"These... These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" he pointed at the screen, turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee's voice came from the speakers.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet told her. After a few minutes to explain the system of the Space Bridge, Ratchet moved to the next step. "Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

"I see it." Arcee answered.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." the medic said and they waited for the femme's response.

"Current reversed." Arcee said after a few suspenseful moments.

"Yes!" came from Agent Fowler. "Right?" he asked leaning down at the stunned Raf.

"I'll get the Ground Bridge started." Ratchet said, turning to another console and typing the needed coordinates.

Just then a pain filled groan was heard through the speakers. It had been Arcee's.

"Arcee!" Jack and Ioana shouted.

Behind them, the Ground Bridge onlined.

"Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready and waiting!" Ratchet said through the connection.

"Autobots, jump!" Optimus ordered with the help of the comm.

They all waited anxious, with their breath caught in their throats. They faced the open Bridge.

"Do you think they're...?" Raf had the power to ask, but not to finish.

"Four life signals. One very faint." Ratchet answered.

The first to get through the Bridge was Optimus. He stepped slowly, closer to them, clearly exhausted. Ioana smiled, despite herself, at his entrance. The next to sport a smile were Ale and Miko, at the appearance of their guardian.

"Bulkhead!" screamed the two girls, rushing down the stairs and hugging the hand offered by the mech.

Slowly, they all got down the stairs, happy to see that the two first mechs were alright. But, Ioana's smile quickly disappeared when the last two 'Bot's came rushing in. At least, 'Bee did. Arcee was in his servos looking the worst for wear. 'Bee crouched down, looking at the femme. Ioana and Jack rushed to them. Ioana looked at the femme, whose optics didn't even flutter at the sound of their footsteps. She felt her eyes burn and her sight blur around the edges against her restrain. The rose felt hot on her head, and she grasped it, pulling it down. The others approached them and Miko put her hand on Jack's shoulder, while Ale put hers on Ioana's.

"We lost one this week, by the Allspark, don't let it be two." Ratchet quietly prayed.

"We need to get her to them Med-bay! We didn't prepare it for nothing!" Ioana said, trying to contain her tears and control her voice.

Alexandra and Tamara looked at her in sympathy. Ioana paid them no mind. She blinked off any water she had in her eyes and shook her head. She shrugged off Alexandra's hand and approached Arcee determined. She placed her hands on the femme's servo and closed her eyes. Jack looked at her and did like her, although he didn't know why she did so. Ioana's eyes narrowed in concentration and Arcee wasn't the only one to feel it. Bumblebee and Jack did too. A quick, painless, lightning-like jolt.

Then, to the surprise of everyone but Ioana, Arcee slowly opened her optics.

"Arcee..." Jack said, but it sounded so close to being a whimper.

"Ioana, Jack... really?" the femme asked, managing to smile a bit at them. That is when Ioana realized that Arcee would have lived without her help, but she didn't care. She was happy her guardian was alive. "There are other motorcycles in the world." the femme continued.

"But you're my first." Jack said and Ioana snorted watery, assaulted again by tears.

"And my best!" she said quickly, not able to look at her in the optic with all the emotions inside her. Alexandra, Tamara and Miko hugged the poor girl, who clutched at Alexandra's shirt tightly with one hand, the other gripping one of Arcee's digits tightly. The femme just smiled at them and brought her servo around them, like a hug.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Not even he could have survived ground-zero." Optimus responded.

"Prime!" came from Agent Fowler. "I didn't get to thank you, 'Bots, for the save. I owe you one. We all do." the Agent said and stepped into the roof elevator, the door closing with a beep.

Slowly, Bumblebee put Arcee down on her own two pedes and she smiled at all six of them in a very 'proud mother' fashion. Miko smiled back, but then frowned. She slowly approached Optimus, who looked down at her.

"So is this the part where you say good-bye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" she asked leaning back and forward on her feet, eyes sad.

Optimus looked at all of them and then stepped forward, all eager to hear his response, be it a good one, or a bad one.

"Without of means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our six young friends. True warriors. If not in body then, in spirit." Optimus said and slowly approached the consoles. He kept looking at them, and finally smiled. He pressed a button and continued, "My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message: though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this we will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home."

\- End of Fate of the Star: Her Story: Volume 1 -

Worry not, my dear readers, the story is not over yet, for there are many mysteries and answers to be revealed. Keep an eye out for the next part: Volume 2.

Preview:

 _"What you can do, it's amazing!"_

* * *

 _"I told you to stay here, but noooo! You had to go, get sick, and give us a panic attack when you fainted on Raf!" Ale shouted at the glaring Ioana on the bed._

* * *

 _"It is, isn't it? I was born like this."_

* * *

 _"Do not underestimate me, Decepticon, even in a state like this, I'm quite a match for you." Ioana said, lifting herself up._

* * *

 _She looked at their capturer with a look as if to say 'I understand you, I know, it's okay.'_

 _Starscream remained frozen. Then, he came back to himself. How did the puny human dare to level him with the pretense to know him?! To understand him?!_

* * *

 _She delved deep inside, and found what made the warlock tick. But, by now, it was only a small poor imitation of what it used to be before the explosion. She had a choice to make. Extinguish the small, barely-there spark, or save it, using the same method she used on Arcee when she thought she was almost dead._

* * *

 _"So, you are the one that saved me... Welcome abroad the Nemesis. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. I guarantee, you'll be staying some time here." and a dark grin filled his faceplates._


End file.
